¡Soy gay! Lo que Dean no quería ver
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Wincest- Sammy tiene un secreto, y el inocente Dean no es capaz de descurbrirlo ni aunque se lo griten a la cara... actualizado cap 9 -siempre hay una primera vez para todo-
1. Los primeros síntomas

La habitación de motel estaba completamente a oscuras, cuando una figura entró silenciosamente. Los ojos verdes del intruso brillaron al recibir un poco de luz desde la ventana, clavándose en la persona dormida en una de las camas de la habitación y oyendo claramente una serie de gruñidos y gemidos inteligibles.

Una ceja se alzó en curiosidad. ¿Su hermanito estaba soñando o teniendo una pesadilla?

_-Nononono_ –escuchó que negaba aceleradamente, mientras se volteaba, dejando a la vista parte de su torso sin polera, levemente sudoroso, otra vuelta y quedó boca abajo murmurando contra la almohada y apretándola levemente. Luego de unos minutos, que usó Dean para sacarse parte de la ropa y acostarse, Sam se quedó completamente callado.

_-Debió ser solo un sueño. _–pensó el ojiverde antes de darse la vuelta y quedarse rápidamente dormido.

::::; ::Días después-.--.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Una nueva pieza de motel (completamente horrible) gracias a una nueva cacería.

Dean estaba tirado en la cama tratando de pensar sobre si lo que atormentaba la casa de esa _inocente_ mujer era un poltergeist o el fantasma vengativo del marido muerto de la mujer, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, cuando un sonido extraño le llegó a los oídos desde el rincón de la pieza donde estaba Sam… _un gemido??_

El rostro de su hermano estaba levemente sonrojado y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño mientras miraba atentamente a la pantalla del laptop.

-Ehh… Sammy encontraste algo interesante? –preguntó algo intrigado.

-…- el castaño no respondió.

-Sammy! Que hay? –dijo más fuerte. El chico solo atinó a verlo confundido, un poco más sonrojado.

-Na… nada- susurró aclarándose la garganta. "_Raro" _pensó Dean, poniéndose de un salto de pie, atrayendo por fin la mirada conciente de su hermano.

-¿Qué estás viendo? –murmuró con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras se acercaba hasta la mesita.

-Ya dije que nada… -murmuró asustado y cerrando rápidamente todas las páginas antes de que Dean llegara a saber que estaba viendo.

-Hmph… que egoísta. –gruño Dean tomando la chaqueta y saliendo a dar una vuelta en su nena, sin fijarse en el gesto de alivio del pequeño Sammy ni en la extraña forma que tenía en sus pantalones…

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.Más días después-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro pueblo y otra cacería, un nuevo bar donde buscar "_información_".

-Hey Sam… sabes, creo que necesitamos buscar un poco de información ¿ok?… no me esperes. –murmuró Dean mirando hacia la barra, donde una camarera le pestañeaba _inocentemente_, y como no era bueno hacer esperar a una dama, se puso de pie, esperando alguna de reacción en su hermano… pero sin duda no esperaba un…

-Claro ve… yo me devuelvo al motel después… sólo está a una cuadra… no te preocupes. –como respuesta del castaño, mientras miraba hacia otro lado indefinible. No queriendo hacer que su hermano se arrepintiera de su decisión se fue con pasos rápidos a la barra.

.-.-.-_**minutos después**_-.-.-.

Mientras le sonreía a la bonita (y tonta como tabla) camarera, miró de reojo a su hermanito que conversaba animado con un chico de pelo negrísimo y piel completamente blanca. Para su impresión, Sam sonreía como hace mucho no lo veía hacer y sus ojos brillaban de una forma increíble y para su gusto los dos estaban demasiado cerca, sintiendo cómo algo le pinchaba por ahí dentro…

-Entonces le conté a mi amiga que este chico había sido capaz de dejarme por que… -el constante blabla lo tenía mareado, así que decidió callarla de la única manera que conocía, con un simple…

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a un lugar más privado? –la chica sonrío tontamente.

-Salgo en cinco minutos, y luego nos podemos ir por ahí. –susurró de manera coqueta.

-Bien, voy al baño y vuelvo. –murmuró Dean antes de salir del lugar. "_La chica no es fea… pero habla demasiado"_ pensaba mientras caminaba, desviando un momento la mirada para ver a Sam que le sujetaba la muñeca al tipo que estaba con él, mientras sonreían ampliamente.

Ambos.

La escena le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza.

El chico era excesivamente pálido… tenía unos brillantes ojos grises (hay que Dean tiene buena vista –una gran vista de halcón) un pelo completamente azabache… y una gran y amplia sonrisa… una sonrisa muy vampiresca.

-Demonios! Es un maldito vampiro! –masculló saliendo apurado del baño, cerrándose a medias el cierre. Cuando llegó al bar vio que ni su hermano y ni el vampiro estaban en la mesa. Para cuando iba a salir corriendo la camarera –ya vestida normal- lo abrazó por la espalda impidiéndole correr.

-Estoy lista cariño, vamos? –murmuró contra su oído.

-Emm… pero dime… no viste a donde se fue el muchacho castaño que estaba conmigo? –preguntó Dean intranquilo.

-Claro... te digo si me das un beso. –a lo que Dean le dio un rápido piquito. –no… -murmuró la chica riéndose… -quiero uno de verdad. – a lo que Dean se lo dio rápido. –no… aún no encuentro que sea suficiente. –una mueca adornó la cara de Dean.

-Al demonio –gruño separándose de la muchacha y corriendo a la salida. No importaba que una criaja pensara que era desatento, por favor, ella era horrible, así que se ahorraba un poco de sufrimiento, y lograba buscar a su hermanito antes de que un vampiro le chupara toda la sangre. Ohh demonios si casi podía verlo ahí frente a él, su hermano con los ojos cerrados, _empotrado_ contra la pared del bar con ese inmundo vampiro mordiéndole el cuello, degustando la sangre del inocente Sammy.

Para cuando el frío aire del exterior golpeó su rostro, descubrió que no tenía idea de que lado podían estar. Así que corriendo primero hacia la derecha, comenzó a darse la vuelta al bar. El lugar era gigante, y para cuando llegó al estacionamiento de la parte de atrás pudo ver a Sam apoyado contra la pared, sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Su ropa estaba desordenada, por todos lados, la camisa corrida, el pelo como si se viniera recién levantando, el rostro sonrojado y la respiración acelerada… la imagen entera le causó un escalofrío, mientras alguna parte recóndita de su mente le gritaba que ahí había algo más de lo que se dejaba ver, pero no escuchándola para nada.

-Sammy... –murmuró Dean. Rápido le tomó el rostro y vio algo que no había mirado hasta entonces… una marca rojiza en la base del cuello, con signos de que alguien había mordido y lamido el lugar. –Demonios. –masculló odiando al maldito ser que se había atrevido a intentar morder a Sam. Con sus dedos presionó las encías de Sam y vio que no había ningún colmillo que apareciera. _"menos Mal"_ pensó mas tranquilo el ojiverde. –Sam… hey vamos! levántate! –gruñó irritado Dean, al ver que el chico parecía perdido en alguna otra dimensión, con una sonrisa tonta adornando sus facciones.

-Hola Dean –reaccionó tardíamente el castaño sonriendo tontamente, pero feliz. -¿y cómo te fue con la mesera? –preguntó con la mirada aún perdida en otras cosas.

-Hmph… -gruñó el moreno. –me debes una… cómo es posible que un vampiro te hubiese embaucado tan tontamente… -murmuraba mientras ambos se dirigían al auto. Sam mirando extrañado a su hermano _"¿Aún no se da cuenta?"_ pensó sonriendo incrédulo "_Dean es más inocente de lo que pensé_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..---.. Continuará-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-¿?

Ina: muajajajaja xDDD aquí mi hermana y yo (0 aporte) comenzamos un pequeño fic xDD… mas que nada yo soy el aporte con datos de la serie… espero que no me haya equivocado mucho

SinieStra: jejeje sí… y es que bueno… la idea se me ocurrió viendo los capítulos de la primera temporada… jejeje gracias a que Sammy se muestra un poquito agradable (en mucho muy mucho) con Matt en el capitulo de los bichos… xDDD –insectos- me corrigen por interno-.- coffcoffcoff

Ina: grrrr…. Cómo te equivocas en eso conmigo repitiéndolo al lado ¬¬…

SinieStra: bueno aún quedan hartos capítulos jejeje que se ven buenos, pero depende de ustedes… así que-.-

Las dos: ONEGAIII!!! DEJEN NOS RW ¡!!!

Ina: espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capitulo matta ne!!

SinieStra: ¬¬ si si lo que sea Aiooz!!!!

Atte:

SinieStra Malfoy Algún día la línea familiar Malfoy me pertenecerá

InaFrikienta xDD Wincest VIVA EL YAOI, VIVA EL SLASH, VIVA EL WINCEST Y VIVA YO MUAJAJAJAJAJA (SOY DEL FIC "Que Cursi" XD)


	2. Una cita

**Soy gay!!! Lo que Dean no quiere ver.**

El tiempo ha transcurrido lentamente. Un nuevo caso en el mismo pueblo de la semana pasada. Ahora era una casa aparentemente embrujada, y esto tenía muy, pero muy irritado a Dean, ya que no podían visitar el bar más útil, sin tener que soportar las molestas miradas de la camarera despechada.

_Camarera del demonio _pensó el mayor, al ver que ya llevaban más de diez minutos de espera por un par de cervezas, y ni siquiera había gente en el bar aparte de tres personas, como para que se demoraran tanto.

Y para el colmo Sam se había ido al baño apenas llegaron y aún no volvía. _Quizá está enfermo… o le paso algo_ pensó un poco preocupado.

Entonces lo vio salir del pasillo… ahí, el mismo chico vampiro que "casi" transformó a su Sammy, con su reluciente cabello negro azabache… y sus ojos penetrantes de color gris… del baño… sí, desde el baño… en un segundo su mente no analizó la realidad, hasta que lo vio salir del local… ESTUVO EN EL BAÑO CON SAM!!

-Mierda! –masculló, pero antes de salir corriendo vio volver a Sam y a la camarera junto a él. El castaño venía con el rostro un poco sonrojado y el pelo algo desordenado.

- Hola –murmuró algo ronco el pequeño Sammy. Una fría mirada marca Winchester atravesó su cráneo. – emm ¿pasa algo? –dijo aclarándose la garganta.

-Sí… estuviste horas en el baño!... Eres cada vez mas parecido a una chica Samantha!! –dijo gruñendo el Winchester. Sam sólo reviró los ojos. –y para peor, estuviste en el mismo lugar con el vampiro! –gruñó por lo bajo una vez que se fue la camarera.

-¡¿qué vamp… ahh –sonrió interiormente, tapándose sin darse cuenta la débil marca roja en su cuello, recientemente hecha. _Ese "vampiro" que tantas cosas buenas sabe hacer con la boca ¿no? _Pensó Sammy recordando como _"peleó"_ con el _"malvado"_ "vampiro" en el baño, y de cómo quedaron para alguna futura salida. – _Ese _vampiro… ahh este… no lo vi –dijo como excusa- ¿y por qué no saliste tras de él?

-Jajaja Samantha, porque te esperaba a ti… arrggg ya no importa. Christo. –Sam solo atinó a sonreír de las estupideces de su hermano, ni siquiera eso le podía arruinar las buenas sensaciones que aún tenía gracias al _vampiro_.

-.-.-.-.**En el motel, 10:15 P.M esa misma noche**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dean… me voy a dar una ducha. –dijo Sam mientras se llevaba todas las cosas al baño. El rubio solo asintió mientras vegetaba en la cama. Unos cinco minutos después el celular de Sam sobre el velador comenzó a vibrar con una conocida musiquita. _"'Cause this is thriller/Thriller night/And no one's gonna save you/From the beast about to strike/You know it's thriller/Thriller night…"_

Un mensaje de texto había llegado… el bichito de la curiosidad se instaló en su mente… _¿quién le enviaría un mensaje a su hermano? _Pensaba Dean _y aún más… ¿por qué tiene Thriller como realtone?_

Dando una mirada a la puerta del baño donde su hermano se había encerrado (como de costumbre) tomó el celular y abrió el mensaje.

"_**Sammy… querido Sammy… espero que los juegos en el baño hayan sido de tu agrado, aún tengo tu gusto en mi boca, pero me gustaría volver a repetirlo pronto, porque así podremos hablar mejor, y saborear más de aquel dulce, tú sabes a cual me refiero… juntémonos en tu-sabes-donde a las once, Besos S**_"

Tu, tu, tu, tu… había quedado marcando ocupado el pobre rubio. No esperaba que su hermano recibiera ese tipo de mensajes, y menos de una chica, bastante atrevida por lo demás. No se imaginaba que al dulce y tranquilo Sam le fueran a gustar el tipo de chicas así… así como… tan pervertida. O sea… se avergonzaba de ver películas porno y salía con una chica de este calado… impresionante, quizás después de todo si tenía la vena Winchester pensó orgulloso, aunque levemente molesto en el fondo.

Pero… esa chica se había atrevido a llamarlo Sammy… sólo él podía llamarlo así. Ya no le agradaba mucho la tipeja en cuestión.

De repente con extraña fuerza se abrió la puerta del baño, saliendo de entre el vapor la figura de Sam, solo cubierto por una toalla, con las gotitas de agua corriendo por su pecho (babas de las autoras)

- Dean ¿qué haces con mi celular? –preguntó un poco asustado el castaño.

- Este… emm yo.. nada! Sólo te llegó un mensaje… -_bastante subido de tono por lo demás _agregó en su mente, tirándoselo para que lo viera.

-¿Lo leíste? –preguntó con leve tono asustado el castaño.

-Ehh… no… cómo se te ocurre… no alcancé. –murmuró Dean dándose la vuelta en la cama y sonriendo interiormente al imaginarse la cara de su hermano. Luego de unos minutos, lo miró, viendo como un débil sonrojo se instalaba en las mejillas del castaño, mientras se vestía. El celular estaba sobre el velador.

-Ehmmm… ¿vas a salir? –murmuró Dean, viendo como su hermano se arreglaba. Camisa negra, pantalones negros de corte recto, el pelo aún mojado.

-Ah… sí, -su mirada centelleó por un momento algo enojado. –después de todo ya viste el mensaje… Es.Una.Amiga. nada más –aclaró al ver la sonrisa molestosa de Dean.

-Pero si yo no digo nada. –murmuró inocente. Una idea cruzó veloz su mente, algo a lo que Sam no llegaría a reaccionar. –Bien, vete, abandóname y déjame solo. –por un momento Sam lo miró culpable, pero al ver la sonrisa socarrona, masculló una maldición y salió dando un portazo.

-No me esperes despierto! –se escuchó el grito del menor de los Winchester.

Mientras el rubio permanecía dos segundos en la cama, dudando de lo que iba a hacer, Sam avanzaba veloz por la calle principal hacia lo que era el centro de la ciudad.

A pesar de ser un pueblo no muy grande, había mucha gente joven y por ende una gran vida nocturna, de la que hace bastante tiempo no disfrutaba.

El motel no quedaba a muchas cuadras de lo que se podía considerar el centro, por lo que no tenía que caminar tanto.

Dean, quién se había quedado unos minutos estático en la cama, dio un salto y colocándose a toda prisa la chaqueta de cuero inseparable, salió corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a su hermanito.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola… Sammy. –murmuraron contra el sensible oído de Sam, quién reprimió apenas un escalofrío al sentir esa voz ronca.

-Ho-hola Evan. –susurró algo cortado el castaño, pero sonriendo sinceramente al ver al joven que lo saludaba. No tendría más de veintidós años, un pelo negrísimo suelto, algo más largo que el del propio Sam, una piel blanco marfil, que le daba un aspecto casi etéreo y unos brillantes ojos grises, como una tormenta. También vestía de negro, pero era varios centímetros más bajo que él y era delgado, no en exceso, pero de lejos… parecía una _chica_, su rostro era fino aunque tenía una sonrisa sarcástica que te auguraba tormentos y una mirada retadora y algo lujuriosa.

-Veo que llegaste temprano… ¿tu hermano no te dio problemas? –siseó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que el Winchester menor gruñía por lo bajo. Avanzaban lentamente entre la multitud, ambos juntos, en dirección al bar del hotel donde se hospedaba el joven.

-Ja. –masculló. –para nada. –se acercaron al bar, donde el pelinegro pidió que subieran algunos tragos a su habitación.

-.-.-.

-Rayos. –murmuró Dean mientras corría tras su hermano. Lo había visto detenerse un momento y luego seguir caminando. Suponía que se había encontrado con la chica, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada con toda la gente que andaba caminando por las calles. En un momento lo vio desaparecer por una gran puerta de cristal.

Lentamente entró. Era un hotel bastante bonito… de seguro que no salía tan barato como la habitación del motel donde se estaban quedando.

De pronto vio la figura de su hermano, pero los biombos que había como separador de ambientes no le permitían ver más. Junto al castaño había un grupito de mujeres que sonrían algo bobas, mientras que el chico sólo les devolvía una sonrisa… pero no la común sino más… ¿más qué? Más _depredadora_. Un retorcijón le asaltó el estomago.

Luego de un par de minutos Sam se fue directo al ascensor, seguido del grupo de mujeres y otras personas.

-Desea algo joven. –le dio amablemente un botones, al verlo con la mirada perdida.

-No… nada, gracias. –sonrió Dean, alejándose lentamente del lugar. Quizá no había sido muy buena idea seguir a su hermano… sí, seguramente no fue buena idea seguirlo…

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.- Continuará-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Hola… bueno, aquí dejando el nuevo capitulo del fic… me dio algo de lata que no me dejaran rws… después de todo estaba acostumbrada a que me llegaran hartos…

Espero que por éste sí me dejen y que les guste… ahora… me da la impresión que la primera parte es la divertida… y la segunda le da el drama… o lago así… pero creo que es necesario para la trama… si después de todo queremos tener un poco de Wincest (en realidad toneladas de wincest jejejejej)

Espero que les guste y haber si mi hermana pesca… porque no me ayudo mucho… y no lo revisó todo….

Bien, besos!!

Atte. SinieStra Malfoy y supongo que también Ina Frikienta xDD Wincest

PD: la descripción de Evan (personaje 100 mío) es una mezcla de Draco Malfoy (lo adoro) y algunas cosas de Harry Potter (y es que ellos dos son mis personajes favoritos y me encanta el slash de ellos jejeje así que vendría siendo algo como su hijo xDD)


	3. Casi normal

**Soy Gay! Lo que Dean no quería ver. **

La cabeza le latía como si hubiese tenido encima un maldito poltergeist saltándole con saña, pero en realidad sólo había corrido desde el hotel donde estaba Sammy, hasta el motel, y había quedado molido.

No llegaba a comprender porque le molestaba tanto la situación, el motivo y todo. No era envidia… era algo distinto… y no llegaba a encontrar la palabra precisa… celos? _No._

No podían ser.

Una risa algo maniática salió de sus labios, de sólo imaginarse celoso de Sammy, mientras daba un portazo para cerrar la habitación e ir a comprar unas cervezas y ver si se ligaba a alguna chica, ya que no estaba Sammy.

No estaba Sammy.

Un nuevo retorcijón lo invadió, haciéndole apurarse hasta el mini supermercado de enfrente.

- Hola –saludó un chico castaño de pelo largo y sonrisa amistosa. -¿qué desea? –recibiendo un gruñido. La sonrisa flaqueó por un momento y luego volvió a la normalidad. – adelante y vea tranquilo.

Sus pasos fueron arrastrándose, seguro que en su vida había dado un espectáculo tan poco Winchester, haciéndolo corregir su postura y estar en pose de "listo-para-conquistar-a-cualquier-cosa-que-tenga-piernas-y-falda". En un momento tuvo sus brazos llenos con varias botellas de cerveza y muchos tipos de comida chatarra en bolsa. Con una sonrisa sacada de algún lugar de su repertorio, saludó al único ser viviente en el pequeño supermercado -a parte de él- el castaño de sonrisa imborrable.

-Hola, quiero ésto por favor. –dijo compitiendo en sonreír.

-Bien. –luego de marcar las botellas y las bolsas, lo miró, clavando sus ojos miel en él y, sí, -_de nuevo_- sonriendo. –son 13.50. – Dean pagó con rapidez y huyó del lugar. -se… se dejó el vuelto -murmuró el castaño atontado viendo los 15 dólares.

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_ Gritó en su mente horrorizado Dean, una vez a salvo en la habitación del motel. _ Había… había estado actuando como si el tipo fuera una chica… estaba bien que tuviera el pelo largo y unas largas pestañas que enmarcaban los grandes ojos miel (que sí sonreían cuando hablaba) pero de ahí a coquetear había un largo trecho… además… _sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión a la que lo llevó su pensamiento… _el tipo… era un TIPO! O sea, hombre –como él- sin "cosas" arriba y sí algunas abajo._ Cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de regular su respiración, pero la imagen de otro chico que sonreía así, tan sinceramente, llegó a su mente, que también tenía el pelo más largo de lo que debería y con unos ojos que también sonreían. _Sammy. _Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir. _ El tipo al que le coqueteó no sólo era un tipo… sino que se parecía a su hermanito._ Un cabezazo lo ayudó a dejar de pensar tanto, una vez que se golpeó contra la puerta (por cuenta propia).

Su hermano no estaba ahí y se lo había dejado bien en claro cuando se lo gritó a través de la puerta. "_No me esperes despierto_". ¡Ja! y al iluso se le ocurría que lo iba a esperar como si fuera su novia celosa.

Un retorcijón le sacudió el estómago. _En realidad sí estaba actuando así._ Se pateó mentalmente por su idiotez y por sus estúpidos pensamientos que lo hacían lucir _estúpido_.

Con un par de zancadas llegó hasta el sofá del lugar, tironeó la mesita de centro y dejó todas las cosas ahí. De un zarpazo agarró el control, una bolsa extra gigante de papas fritas y una botella de cerveza y se instaló a ver cualquier cosa que diesen por la televisión, con tal de no pensar en las tonteras que se le ocurrían gracias a su estupidez…

Y debía seriamente tratar de dejar de auto-insultarse.

Sólo agradecía que hubiese aceptado por una vez en todo el tiempo a las estúpidas promociones que le hacían los dueños de los moteles sobre tener un televisor con todos los estúpidos canales disponibles…

También debía dejar de_ "estupidecear"_ cada cosa en la que pensaba.

Con gesto aburrido se dispuso a pasar una muy _agradable_ noche de hacer zapping, tomando cerveza y comiendo chatarra, casi como un tipo cualquiera.

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, era casi como cumplir el deseo de Sam de vivir una vida normal… aunque sinceramente por más que lo intentaba no podía encontrar que era lo _interesante_ de ésto.

O sea, faltaba alguien a su lado que se riera de las tonteras que decía un tipo cualquiera de un lugar que en su vida había escuchado acerca del presidente.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, recordándole las veces que había visto algún programa divertido con Sam y ambos se reían.

Un gruñido subió por su garganta, ahogándolo en cerveza.

También debía dejar de recordar a cada momento que Sammy no estaba, ni que tampoco pensaba llegar luego.

Pero otra pregunta llegó a su mente. ¿Ésto era lo que hacía Sammy cada vez que él salía por ahí y no llegaba hasta el otro día? De seguro el chico lo que hacía era averiguar sobre el caso, comer algo sano y luego acostarse temprano con buen chico empollón que era.

Un simple suspiro escapó de sus labios. Su cabeza no tenía remedio.

Y siguió comiendo, bebiendo y viendo televisión mientras su mente se perdía en un montón de cosas tontas que nunca se había dado el tiempo de analizar.

-.-.-.-.-.

Sus pasos sonaron en la acera, atrayendo la mirada de los trabajadores a esa hora… las siete treinta de la mañana marcaba su reloj.

Una sonrisa boba enmarcaba sus labios y la ropa un poco arrugada, clara muestra de que la llevaba de la noche anterior enmarcaban su look de trasnoche y fiesta sin parar.

Claro que la fiesta había sido de pareja y bastante íntima, se permitió precisar el castaño.

El joven Evan podía llegar a hacer cosas que ni siquiera imaginó alguna vez en su vida y lo mejor era que ambos estaban bastante alegres con qué roles asumía cada uno en sus encuentros, cómo para agregar que los dos disfrutaban experimentando con cada cosa que se les llegaba a ocurrir.

A media cuadra del motel chocó con un joven castaño que le sonrió y lo saludó… saludo que obviamente devolvió con una sonrisa tan o más alegre. Una noche movidita siempre lo dejaba contento.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Si tenía suerte, Dean habría pasado una buena noche –sinceramente no creía que su hermano se hubiera quedado sin compañía- tuvo que admitirse con un gesto derrotado, casi triste…

Volviendo al caso, si Dean pasó buena noche, era probable que quisiera dormir hasta tarde, y de ese modo podría llegar acostarse y descansar un rato… después de todo apenas durmió a lo largo de toda la noche, no que se quejara, sin dudas cada momento valió la pena, sólo que el sueño después lo vencía y no funcionaba bien.

En el momento en que terminó de cerrar la puerta y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del interior, vio una imagen que le congeló el corazón.

Dean, sentado medio colgando del sofá, rodeado de varias botellas de cerveza y bolsas vacías de comida chatarra, con el control apenas sujetado por su mano, con el televisor encendido en un canal que salían puros _¿japoneses?_ hablando en un matinal.

-Oh, _Dean_ –fue lo único que atinó a murmurar, mientras los ojos verdes se abrían, clavándose en él, algo confundidos y luego aclarándose, mirándolo con ¿reproche?

-.-.-.-.--.-. Continuará-.-.-.-.-.-.

Porque es muy tarde y tengo que dormir….

Debo admitir que me costó _sangre sudor y lágrimas_ como dice mi exagerada profesora de historia, escribir el capitulo… aunque una vez que escribí todo lo de Dean, lo de Sam me salió de un tirón, y es que ya lo tenía planeado.

Me dio tanta risa escribir los pensamientos de Dean, así que espero que se hayan reído tanto como yo…. Y sino… quiere decir que definitivamente tengo el humor retorcido que dicen por ahí.

Hasta ahora es mi capitulo preferido (claro, descontado el que tengo planeado para que Dean se entere que nuestro Sammy es gay) ya que me da el acercamiento para el wincest y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Ahora debo hacerles una pregunta, y es si quieren que ponga flash backs de Sammy sobre las "cositas" que hizo con Evan o prefieren simples menciones como he hecho hasta el momento.

Agradecería al menos una respuesta. ( y es que mi hermana anda media enojada y no me colabora mucho (Ina!! Porfa no te enojes, que sabes que soy celosa con mi novio el computador!! Y por eso no te lo paso xD))

Ina: ¬¬ y mi novio computador tu me lo quitas cuando vas a mi casa TT mala hermana! Tu hiciste la confirmación y todo eso! Entonces no deberías ir en contra de los 10 mandamientos… ¡!! Bueno eso.. lean y dejen rw… yo creo que el miércoles actualizo No Money XDD (pasando el dato) ina!

También contesto al rw anónimo:

Ania-san: gracias por el rw! Definitivamente Sam es gay aquí y en la china, y sí… cuando Dean se enteré que es gay, va a ser completamente impresionante jejeje. Me alegro que te guste, y espero que este también te guste. Besos!

Ya, ok todo lo anterior… y dejen rws… eso

Besos!!

Atte. SinieStra Malfoy. Porque algún día la línea familiar Malfoy me pertenecerá


	4. El Desayuno

**Soy gay! Lo que Dean no quería ver.**

-Hola. –murmuró tímidamente Sam al ver a su hermano que lo miraba fijamente desde el sofá, con esos brillantes ojos verdes acusadores.

-¿Buena noche, supongo? –dijo con tono ácido. _Hey no actúes como novia celosa_ le susurró su inconsciente.

- Mmm… me voy a descansar un rato. –murmuró haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho. Los ojos verdes relampaguearon.

-No. –dijo instantáneamente – ya es bastante tarde y quiero desayunar. –murmuró con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Sam sólo lo miró, con cara de _¿what? _Para luego asentir y dirigirse al baño.

No tenía ánimo para peleas, aún se sentía bien, y no quería que las peleas con Dean lo cabrearan después de tan buena noche.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró tras el menor de los Winchester, Dean suspiró derrotado. _¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? _No podía actuar así con su hermano sólo por una noche que el chico saliera. _No se iba a rebajar a actuar como una novia celosa._

Sus pensamientos lúgubres fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abrirse y ver a Sam sólo con la toalla, mientras volvía a buscar algo de ropa para después de bañarse.

Cuando Dean clavó la mirada en el cuerpo de su hermano, una gota de sudor corrió por su espalda.

-Ehh… voy donde mi nena, apúrate que tengo hambre. –masculló dando un portazo. Sam sólo lo vio huir y suspiró. _Vienen tiempos difíciles._ (más Harry Potter xD)

La imagen mental que Dean tenía de su hermano en el último momento lo traumaba.

El sólo hecho de recordar su torso, y la forma en que estaba… _marcado._ Parecía que hubiera estado con una mujer-lobo. Estaba todo rasguñado en la espalda, tenía mil marcas en el cuello, en el pecho, en los brazos. Algunas mordeduras en las caderas… y no quería ni imaginarse que podía haber más abajo. Pensaba mientras se aferraba al manubrio del pobre Impala.

_¿Qué mierda había hecho su hermano?_

La pregunta le torturaba la mente. No se lo podía (dejar de) imaginar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, mientras Dean devoraba con especial saña un pedazo de bacón en su plato, y el pobre Sam lo miraba con miedo.

Agradecía no ser ese bacón, no quería sufrir la (tonta) ira de su hermano. Prefería sufrir a manos de un… vampiro.

Una sonrisa lujuriosa no pudo evitar escapar de sus labios, haciendo que Dean maltratara más a su pobre desayuno.

De pronto una mano sujeto su hombro, lanzándole sendas corrientes por la espalda. _Demonios_ fue lo único que atinó a pensar el menor.

-Buenos días. –siseó una voz suave junto a la mesa, quedándose a su lado. Al oír el saludo, Sam tragó saliva copiosamente, disimulando todo lo posible su reacción.

Los ojos verdes de Dean se clavaron en el extraño, sin apenas mirarlo, sólo emitiendo algo como gruñido mientras mordía un pan.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Samm… –la mirada fría de Sam evitó que continuara para decir "Sammy"

- ¿Lo conoces? –gruñó Dean, mientras tomaba un poco de café. De pronto su quijada se abrió de un modo aterrador que extrañamente recordaba al cuadro "El Grito" al tiempo que volvía a clavar sus ojos verdes en el moreno. –Tú!! –prácticamente chilló, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas. Una fuerte patada en su tobillo, lo hizo ahogar un gemido y quedarse en silencio, mirando con odio a Sam y al chico que _insolentemente_ se había sentado junto a su hermano.

- No es un vampiro –siseó algo ruborizado Sam, mientras veía como Evan tomaba la carta y llamaba a una camarera, de modo que sólo lo había oído Dean. –se llama Evan, y lo conocí cuando llegamos al pueblo… si es que lo recuerdas… -murmuró Sam, presentándolo, al tiempo que el moreno les regalaba una brillante sonrisa a la camarera y luego a Dean.

-¿Y dime cómo amaneciste? –volvió a preguntar Evan, mirando con una clara segunda intención a Sam, dejando receloso al ojiverde. _¿Qué pasaba con este tío para interrumpir así un… agradable desayuno?_

-Bien… -susurró Sam aún sonrojado. –ehh… y qué haces acá… pensé que hoy te marchabas del pueblo.

-Sí –dijo, mientras recibía su taza de café y su bollo. –pero quise pasar a tomar desayuno aquí y luego irme. Además… -agregó con una sonrisa seductora. –quería despedirme de ti. –le susurró, mientras abría el diario que le habían regalado y disimuladamente deslizaba su mano por debajo de la mesa, hasta colocarse sobre la pierna de Sammy, quien sólo atinó a dar un respingo. Dean miró atento el intercambio, su sangre bullendo de ira, sin saber el motivo, sólo sabía que no soportaba a ese _muchachito_.

Sammy sólo podía sudar, mientras sentía cómo esa mano le daba suaves caricias a lo largo del muslo, sin poder hacer ningún gesto, y que Dean no lo notase. Dios! Si su hermano llegaba a ver debajo de la mesa le daría un ataque… pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Su rostro estaba aún más sonrosado y una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente.

De un vistazo se fijó en Evan, y el muy descarado seguía tomando café, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Con pesadez dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, sólo concentrándose en no emitir ni un ruidito.

De pronto la mano subió más, llegando a partes demasiado _sensibles_ arrancándole un gemido suave.

-¿Sam? –preguntó algo preocupado Dean, al ver el rostro congestionado de su hermanito. -¿te pasa algo? Dios… quizá qué hiciste ayer, que ahora te enfermaste. –murmuró enojado Dean, mientras se paraba. –Sammy, voy a pagar y nos vamos. –susurró, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Evan.

-Demonios. –susurró Sam, clavando una mirada mitad furiosa, mitad lujuriosa en el pelinegro. -¿cómo te atreves? –siseó, sacándose la mano de encima. –si mi hermano se hubiese dado cuenta, estarías de camino al hospital más cercano… -murmuró Sammy, al tiempo que volvía a sentir la mano donde estaba hace algunos momentos.

-Pues, agradezcamos que es un inocente y no se da cuenta de nada. –dijo bajando un poco el gran periódico que cubría toda la escena. Pudo ver claramente cómo Dean esperaba delante de cinco personas a que lo atendieran, dándole la espalda a la mesa. Con un rápido gesto acercó a Sam lo suficiente y le dio un beso suave al comienzo, haciéndose más rudo por momentos. Para cuando les falto el aire, Sam se veía más sonrojado si era posible, mientras veía algo nervioso si Dean se había dado cuenta o no. Una sombra de desilusión cruzó su rostro cuando vio a su hermano coqueteándole a la mujer delante de él en la fila. –hey… Sammy… -murmuró Evan, devolviéndolo a la realidad. –me gustó conocerte, se nota que eres especial… -dijo con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que sonaba a cliché, pero era cierto. – tienes mi número de celular, así que cuando cambies de ciudad me puedes avisar y ver si nos reencontramos. –dijo guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que le mordía un labio, cuando Dean estaba sólo a un par de metros de llegar a la mesa. Con cuidado se puso de pie, dejando el diario en la mesa y con un nuevo guiño se retiro, sin mirar ni por un segundo a Dean.

-Pss… hasta que el mocoso entendió y se fue… venga, vamos al motel, te hará bien descansar un rato… supongo que es sólo cansancio –gruñó algo enojado, recordando el _por qué_ del cansancio de Sam.

-Claro… -murmuró Sam, sabiendo que ni aunque se lo explicara con manzanas y peras, Dean se daría cuenta de que era gay y para más inri que estaba enamorado de él. ¿Por qué algunas cosas eran tan difíciles?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuará-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!! Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero es que mi vida se a dado un montón de vueltas de carnero y aún no atino de donde agarrarme.

Me explico, en mi país se da una prueba que define tu entrada a la universidad, y yo tengo esa prueba en 26 días… y aunque no me urge…igual tengo que estudiar… por otro lado, se me viene encima la graduación… y aún no encuentro el mail de Jared Padalecki para invitarlo xDD, y hace poco murió mi bisabuelo… entonces son muchas cosas en dos semanas….

Bueno, respondo a los rws:

Ania-san: si, la grande va a quedar, y en exactamente dos capítulos (si es que no aparece alguna idea loca en mi cabeza xDD) y bueno… Evan no le recordaba a su hermano… pero de que era apuesto… pues sí que sí. Jeje gracias por tu rw.

Yolithza: Gracias por tu comentario…. A mi me encantó Evan jeje, y es que adoro a Draco y a Harry (y a la parejita-) y la reacción de Dean… pues en dos capítulos más, si no se me cruza alguna idea… también vi el capitulo tres… y babeé con el pobre Sammy (es mi personaje favorito) ahora solo hago tiempo para ver el capitulo uno 8de nuevo) por el Warner. Besos y gracias por el rw!

Bueno, mil besos a los/as que leen, y espero sus rws.

A propósito, este capitulo va dedicado a la memoria de mi bisabuelo, Juan Cortés, que aunque dudo que alguna vez se le halla llegado a ocurrir alguna vez leer algo como esto (le hubiese dado un ataque más) igual fue super importante para mí.

Besos!!!!

aTTe. SinieStra Malfoy. Porque algún día la línea familiar Malfoy me pertenecerá


	5. Psicoanálisis

**Soy Gay! Lo que Dean no quería ver.**

En el momento que la puerta se abrió, Sam se arrastró hasta la cama y cayó dormido al mismo instante que tocó la almohada.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Dean. _Debía dejar de gruñir por todo_ se dijo.

Sintió un poco de lástima por su hermano. Era cierto que todo había sido por su culpa (de Sammy), o sea, nadie le mandaba a irse de juerga y no ser capaz de soportarlo…

… pero le daba una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago el verlo compartir con otros, que finalmente pasara lo mismo que hace algunos años y se decidiera por abandonarlo a su suerte y él simplemente quedarse ahí, viéndolo irse.

Esas cosas le dolían, aunque nunca lo iba a decir… era cierto que peleaba muchas veces con Sammy y que disfrutaba viéndolo enojado (claro que no disfrutaba cuando le devolvía las bromas) pensó recordando cuando pegó su mano a la botella de cerveza (NA: spoiler de un capitulo)

De verdad quería a su hermano, y había momentos en que se atrapaba a sí mismo, prácticamente coqueteando con él… aunque borrase de su memoria de inmediato esos pensamientos… era cierto que era un bruto, pero no podía seguir siendo tan cerrado de mente, y seguir negando que le gustaba su hermano más allá de lo moral (y seguramente legal en algunos estados), permitido por la sociedad.

Cierto era que nunca le había importado lo que pensara la sociedad, ni le había gustado tampoco nunca un hombre… sino que siempre había estado pegado a las mujeres, aunque no pudiese recordarlas más que por haber sido un buen polvo o algo por el estilo, sin nunca haberlas conocido… y quizás era precisamente eso lo que lo había llevado a enamorarse de su propio hermano… que a él era al único que podía decir que conocía y que lo conocía a él, no al Dios del sexo, ni al genial cazador, sino simplemente a Dean (porque es humilde hasta en pensamientos, que quede claro).

Pero no se atrevería nunca a decir nada. Y por muchas razones:

-El miedo… no, esa no y si llegara a ser así, nunca lo confesaría, ni siquiera en pensamientos.

-Su hermano era completamente hetero… sí, era cierto que lo molestaba que era gay y todo eso, pero sólo eran bromas, después de todo nunca había dado ninguna muestra de nada. Y él tampoco era gay… sólo estaba obsesionado con su hermano.

-Hablando de obsesión… pues, en eso tampoco había sido normal, o sea del tipo_ oh, es guapo, me lo quiero tirar,_ sino que fue del tipo _que tierno que es…_ y luego atinó a reparar en el nada despreciable cuerpo que su hermano se gastaba. Y pues 1 + 1 2 y una cosa lleva a la otra, y terminó así, enamorado de su propio hermano.

-Eso, lo más importante que casi había olvidado mencionar… era un detalle mínimo… era su hermano! Era cierto que la familia era rara ¿cuántos podían decir que había recorrido prácticamente todo el país salvando gente de malvados demonios, temibles fantasmas y todo ese tipo de cosas, y aún más, que fuera el _negocio de la familia_? Estaba seguro que nadie, pero ni siquiera en los cánones de familias raras, el incesto se apreciaba.

O sea, que sólo le quedaba seguir enrollándose en las faldas de mujeres guapas, sufriendo al ver a su hermano con otras mujeres y sencillamente canalizar (_vaya que palabra tan culta_ pensó para sí mismo Dean) todos sus sentimientos en seguir cuidando a su hermano hasta que pudiera. Todo para verlo feliz.

-_Que cursi_- susurró a su oído la voz de su pequeño demonio sobre su hombro. –_ahora que lo aceptaste te volviste todo un meloso y sobre azucarado Dean_-sonrió malvado. –_jajaja, sólo queda ver hasta cuando eres capaz de aguantar muajajaja._ –se desapareció con un plop.

-Rayos. ¿Ni una voz subconsciente normal puedo tener?- murmuró molesto.

Regresando a sus anteriores pensamientos, tratando de olvidar que lo que le dijo su conciencia era cierto – porque ni él sería capaz de aguantar mucho ahora que lo había aceptado –y más el hecho de que no era hombre de paciencia, clavando la mirada por un momento en su hermano, suspiró, al verlo durmiendo tan tranquilo sin ser afectado en lo más mínimo con ningún tipo de pensamientos como los que él tenía.

Con cuidado tomó las llaves del auto y las de la pieza, y decidió resolver el caso solo, para que Sammy descansara un tiempo y luego pudieran marcharse del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dean… -susurró suavecito Sammy, al sentir que su hermano se marchaba del dormitorio, dejándolo solo. El sonido del motor lo hizo despertar completamente, fijándose que había dormido por casi una hora.

Se sentía raro… como si su mundo girase y él no fuera a la velocidad suficiente… como si algo lo agarrara y lo empujase al suelo… no entendía nada.

Con pesadez se sentó en la cama, viendo interesado sus zapatos, tratando de que sus pensamientos volvieran a la rutina normal.

La musiquita de la serie "_Expedientes X"_ (X-files) lo sacó de su ensueño, y contestando sin saber quien podía ser (obvio, por que esa era el ringtone para los desconocidos).

-Aló –su voz sonó más ronca y fuerte de lo que había pretendido en un comienzo -¿quién es? –preguntó más suave.

-Hola, soy Mathew, Matt White, de "X"… el chico de la casa con problemas de bichos… el cementerio indio (1)… -Sam reaccionó. Había hecho que el chico se asustara pensando que no lo recordaba, cuando en realidad sí se acordaba de el. Y como no hacerlo, si cuando lo conoció lo primero que pensó era que le recordaba a él mismo y por otro lado que era… pues… bastante atractivo. _Vamos_ le dijo su conciencia, en ese entonces aún no lo aceptaba completamente, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a pensar en los hombres como algo más.

-Hola, tanto tiempo… ¿cambiaste tu celular? –preguntó recordando tenerlo registrado con otro número.

-Sí, el mió, pues… tuvo un pequeño accidente y lo tuve que cambiar. –se oyó suspirar al chico. –oye, y ¿en dónde andan ustedes dos?

-Estamos en St. George, Utah… un problema con una casa embrujada, pero supongo que ya queda poco para acabar con todo. –se escuchó un ruidito extraño por el teléfono. -¿aló¿Pasa algo?

-No. –susurró con voz rara. –es sólo… que acabamos de llegar con mi familia a Las Vegas, vinimos de vacaciones, porque mi papá vendió todo un condominio que construyó. –a Sammy se le secó la garganta, comprendiendo el porqué de la actitud del chico. Claro que había sospechado que el chico tiraba para su "mismo equipo" pero esto rayaba en una proposición, y por lo que fuera que no pensaba desaprovecharla. Algún lejano lugar de su conciencia le gruñó por Dean, y su supuesto amor a él, pero prefirió dejar los sufrimientos por imposibles y los remordimientos de conciencia para otro momento.

-Eso es genial… son casi 200 kilómetros, una hora y media con Dean manejando –sonrió, con una mueca culpable al pensar en su hermano. – Estamos bastante cerca… -guardó silencio un momento, esperando que Matt diera el paso final.

-Si… si vienen para acá… sería genial que nos pudiéramos ver. –murmuró algo cortado, y Sam apostaba que el _niño_ estaba completamente sonrojado por haberse atrevido.

-Sí, sin duda sería genial… además estoy seguro que nosotros también nos merecemos un descanso… y así podremos hablar y hacer algo divertido… - y doblaba la apuesta a que ahora el sonrojo era peor. –sabes, te tengo que cortar… mi hermano salió y creo que fue por el _trabajo_, si vamos para allá, entonces te llamo.

-Bien, de todos modos estaremos por dos semanas… entonces… hablamos.

-Sí… nos vemos, adiós. –y cortó.

Genial… sencillamente genial.

-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuará-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolas! Y cada vez queda menos para el gran momento de la verdad… xD. Escribir la parte de Dean… pues me salió relativamente fácil… creo que el ojiverde es más fácil de comprender… pero con Sammy es más complicado… es muy complejo (una de las razones por la que me encanta xD) a todo esto… si me sale, analizaré los sentimientos de Sammy por Dean, pero no aseguro nada…

Por otro lado, la aparición de Matt, pues estaba planeada desde el principio, y fue gracias a él a quien se me ocurrió el fic, y todo lo que hacía Sam con él, jejeje, hay que agradecerle. Respecto a (1) había pensado en poner algo como: _soy Matt, el chico del episodio de los Bichos… el octavo de la primera temporada. _Pero luego dije no, por muy chistoso que sea xD.

Siento no poner el nombre de la ciudad donde vivía el chico en ese capitulo, pero no lo pude recordar y no tenía el CD con el capitulo en casa.

Y los datos respecto a St. George y Las Vegas, pues son reales… todo gracias a Google xD. Y estas ciudades me sirven, porque me da la excusa de la cercanía de Matt y las ganas para que Dean no se niegue a ir.

Contesto ahora a sus rws:

Ina: pss… si, ya llegaran más, y digamos que este cap me tenía tan ansiosa que preferí adelantarme y subirlo, sorry… tu entiendes, ansiedad pre-resultados-psu… jeje, besos nee-san.

Hpalita: jeje, gracias por tu rw, cortito y conciso, espero que el capitulo te guste también.

YOLITHZA: oh, Evan es un personaje que adoré encuanto se me ocurrió, y si nuestro Dean es muy inocente... pero así y todo me gusta (no tanto como Sammy jeje pero algo es algo xd) tuvimos suerte de que la huelga se haya terminado, antes de que los capitulos se desfazaran, ahora estamos casi a la par de los americanos. a esto, el "despabilamiento" (no creo que esa palabra exista xD) de Dean, jeje se vieni pronto, _muy pronto_. bueno, besos y grax por el rw.

A todos/as solo adelanto que… digamos que cuando lo descubra… pues va a reaccionar similar a Sam en el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada, con eso de _quiero tu cuchillo para sacarme los ojos _xD

Bueno, besos y eso, que mi mamá me está echando.

Atte. SinieStra Malfoy


	6. Lo que al fin se vio

Atención: Slash o lemon o escenas de alto contenido erótico (o eso quiero creer) al final del capitulo, pero no es entre la pareja que todos esperan. Están sobreaviso.

**Soy Gay! Lo que Dean no quería ver.**

Un sonoro suspiro invadió la habitación del motel. Acaba de cortarle a Dean en el celular.

El muy descarado le dijo que viendo que estaba débil y cansado –claro, haciendo burlas desde el comienzo- había ido, solo –remarcó– a ver que pasaba con el fantasma de la casa de una chica (bastante bonita) que se aparecía durante las mañanas, y no en las noches como sucedía comúnmente. Luego con más burlas, le dijo que todo lo que investigó por días no servía de nada, porque no eran más que bromas de unos conocidos de la muchacha y como no habían tenido oportunidad de usar el EMF, no lo habían descubierto. Para rematar con un "_bueno Samantha, te dejo que descanses... que yo me quedaré por aquí un rato... ¿entiendes?" _Mientras se oía de fondo la risita molesta de una mujer.

¿Es que Dean era en realidad tan ciego como para no darse cuenta del daño que le hacía? Comprendía que entre ellos era imposible que sucediera algo. Su hermano era demasiado _machoman_ como para ser gay –aunque muchas veces se planteó que fuera su modo de ocultarlo- también estaba lo de ser hermanos, y miles de cosas más que no valía la pena pensar porque eran obvias.

Derrotado se sentó en una banca junto a la habitación del motel.

Por otro lado, su conciencia no le dejaba de recriminar el haber tenido un rollo de un par de noches con alguien a quien apenas conocía y ahora intentar tener uno con un chico que, quizá con suerte, acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, si es que aún no tenía 17.

-Hasta puedo ir preso por eso –murmuró.

Y, como era obvio, le reclamaba, por decir querer a su hermano, a la vez que se metía con cualquiera que le gustaba un poco.

-Suficiente –pensó decidido. Su hermano no le correspondería nunca, y no había modo de luchar contra ello, y no por eso se iba a convertir en un monje con voto de castidad.

Le había costado un montón superar la muerte de Jess, y poder tener alguna relación con alguien más. Pero no iba a pasar lo mismo respecto a Dean. Sencillamente debía aprender a tener los sentimientos por su hermano, y al mismo tiempo disfrutar con otras personas. Cierto que nunca iba a poder lograr una relación estable –nunca sería tan cruel como para jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas, sin decirles que no los podría querer –pero se entretendría todo lo posible con los rollos de una noche.

¿Quizá por fin estaba saliendo la vena Winchester de la que tanto hablaba Dean y John cuando era más joven?

Que importaba. Sólo... disfrutaría de su nueva y extraña libertad, pensó sonriendo.

-.-.-..-.-.-.

Un fuerte portazo despertó a Sammy de la siesta que estaba tomando, viendo como su querido hermano entraba sonriendo anchamente, haciendo que algún lugar de su estómago rugiera, sin ser exactamente de hambre por comida... sino más bien de sangre de la idiota que lo dejó de tan buen humor. _Contrólate_ pensó_ ya dije que sólo lo voy a querer, pero no se lo voy a decir... y menos aún demostrar con una escena de celos. _

-¡Hola Samantha! –saludó el ojiverde, viendo como su hermanito se desperezaba, con los ojos brillantes de sueño y una pequeña mueca de molestia en el rostro. –que bien –suspiró Dean, tirándose sobre su cama. –al fin podremos irnos de este maldito pueblo. –un nudo apretó la garganta de Sammy, al recordar la propuesta de Matt.

-Sabes Dean... estaba pensando... –un murmullo sarcástico de "_¿tú?¿Pensar?¿Cuándo?"_lo interrumpió un momento. –pensaba que nos merecemos unas pequeñas vacaciones... y recordé que hace algún tiempo mencionaste ir a algún casino... –una mueca de perplejidad en el rostro de Dean, lo hizo ruborizarse levemente.

-¿Estás proponiendo lo que creo que estás proponiendo? –murmuró aturdido el rubio, hasta que la fuerte risa escapó de sus labios. –¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué pasó con el empollón que no le gustaba eso de los casinos? ¿Una noche de farra y cambiaste de opinión? Al fin creciste, ohh estoy tan orgulloso –dijo con falsas lágrimas de felicidad. Sam lo miraba en silencio, algo ido, viendo la risa juvenil que se le escapaba a Dean. _Hace cuánto no sonreía así_ pensó el castaño. –Siempre lo supe, cuando conocieras los placeres de la bebida, el juego y las mujeres (1) no te ibas a resistir. –murmuró malévolo. –Entonces... ¿Cuál es la idea? –una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Sam. Si Dean era feliz llevándolo por _el lado oscuro de la fuerza_ cómo él creía que hacía, no le iba a quitar las ilusiones.

-Pensaba en que nos fuéramos a Las Vegas... sólo son 200 kilómetros. Sacamos dinero y nos perdemos por la ciudad. –Dean volvió a reírse con fuerza.

-Veo que te quieres _estrenar_ con todo... bien –sonrió recostándose nuevamente, ya que con la emoción se había sentado al borde de la cama. –lo sabía... algún día saldría en ti la vena Winchester. –dijo con algo cercano al orgullo, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera la columna de Sam. _Si supieras_ pensó con algo de culpabilidad, acostándose también. –mañana nos vamos... –murmuró el rubio relajándose.

-.-.-.-.-. **3 PM, en algún hotel de Las Vegas, centro (o antro) de todos los pecados, ciudad de la locura y el dinero y mil cosas más**-.-.-.-.-.

-Dios, no puedo creer que por fin estemos aquí. –murmuró sonriendo Dean, como un niño al que se le acaba de cumplir su sueño de siempre. –y ni siquiera tuve que pedírtelo. Sam sólo atinó a suspirar derrotado. Toda la mañana y las correspondientes comidas habían sido una burla por haber propuesto el viaje, por haber crecido, y por muchas mas razones idiotas que Dean inventaba. Tiró su bolso en la cama, tratando de hacer oídos sordos. –sabes –susurró su hermano desde la puerta. –voy a salir un rato... vi por ahí a unas chicas... tú sabes ¿No? No... no me esperes.–dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Sammy con la respuesta en la boca.

_Rayos_ pensó enojado. Desde el día de ayer, Dean actuaba muy raro... trataba de no pasar mucho tiempo con él –considerando que luego de decirle lo del viaje, y las burlas por un rato –el muy cabrón se fue a un bar, dejándolo solo en el motel. Le había dicho algo como _Es mi noche de salir_ y se marchó. Llegó solamente en la mañana para viajar, y aparte de las burlas cada cierto tiempo, no había dicho nada más. En las paradas para comer había coqueteado con cada mujer que se puso por delante y no lo escuchaba para nada.

Había supuesto que el decidir mantener sus sentimientos por su hermano en secreto –no se creía capaz de decirlo en voz alta –sería suficiente para no sufrir, pero era imposible. Casi podía decir que dolía más que antes.

El sonido del celular lo sacó de sus pesados sentimientos.

-Aló... sí.. no hay problema... ¿de verdad? La habitación 415... claro, ven... ya. Nos vemos.

Unas pequeñas nauseas se apoderaron de su estómago, cuando en cinco minutos golpearon suavemente la puerta de su pieza. Esta era grande, con una parte arreglada como salita de estar, y luego de un corto pasillo se llegaba a donde estaban las camas y otra puerta donde estaba el baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se fijó en que el tiempo había pasado por el chico frente a él. Su pelo castaño seguía igual que antes, pero había crecido y su rostro mostraba una mayor seguridad, a pesar del pequeño sonrojo que enmarcaba sus mejillas. Su físico se había desarrollado un poco y lo había dejado un poco impactado.

-Hola Sam –saludó Matt, esperando nervioso en la entrada de la puerta.

-Lo siento, pasa, pasa –murmuró el castaño dejándole el paso libre.

Una lenta conversación empezó entre ambos, mientras se sentaban en un sofá, juntos y acercándose más... y donde con un poco de tiempo, variados mensajes escondidos que terminaron por estallar, cuando Sam fue capaz de colocar su mano sobre la rodilla del menor y mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos expresivos.

Antes de saberlo tenía al chico sentado a horcajadas sobre él y besando sus labios ansiosamente.

Un largo gemido escapó de su garganta, al sentir esa suave lengua barriendo con todas sus dudas y la deliciosa presión que el chico hacía contra su cuerpo. La posesividad que siempre marcaba sus relaciones se hizo presente cuando sujetó con fuerza las caderas del chico enterrando con firmeza sus largos dedos.

-Mmmm –suspiró al sentir cómo Matt comenzaba a pasear su lengua por la zona del cuello, subiendo a mordisquear levemente su oído. Sin duda el chico era asumido y con experiencia, si no, no se lo explicaba. Un mordisco en la base del cuello le hizo mandar al cuerno cualquier pensamiento racional.

Volteando con fuerza, dejó al chico bajo él, recostado en el sofá, con una expresión algo desencajada, mientras trataban de acomodarse.

Una mano dura corrió entre ambos cuerpos, desabrochando los botones que encontraba a su paso, a la vez que dominaba con sus labios y su lengua, la boca de Matt. Los débiles suspiros del chico no hacían más que acelerarlo, mientras sentía una suaves manos recorrer su espalda, enterrándose en su pelo, acercándolo aún más, sus caderas chocando contra las del chico, sintiendo las erecciones a través de los molestos vaqueros.

-Diosss –siseó con la respiración acelerada. Con algo de dificultad logró desabrochar los vaqueros desgastados de Matt, metiendo su mano entre la ropa interior del castaño.

-Ahh... –gimió clavando sus dedos en los hombros de Sam, sintiendo su mano firme, deslizándose sobre su erección. Con manos temblorosas consiguió sacar la camisa, separándose un momento, pero sin dejar de besarse. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando pudo acariciar la piel de la espalda de Sam, deslizándose hasta el borde de los vaqueros del castaño. En respuesta consiguió un mordisco insinuante en su cuello que lo hizo gemir bajito. Sus dedos lucharon por sacar los pantalones, mientras sentía el recorrido que la lengua de Sam trazaba sobre su pecho, desconcentrándolo de su tarea. Las manos del mayor también estaban ocupadas, con los pantalones de Matt, consiguiendo sacarlos, junto con la ropa interior, las zapatillas y los calcetines, dejando al chico desnudo, completamente expuesto ante él.

-Joder –masculló, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Matt, mordiendo con cuidado de no hacer real daño. De un salto terminó de sacarse toda la ropa que le quedaba, colocándose entre las piernas del menor, haciendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran suavemente.

-Ssssiiii –siseó Matt, colgando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam, aumentando la fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

-Ahhh... –sus manos se clavaron en las caderas del chico, imponiendo un ritmo rápido, acelerando los gemidos de ambos. Con fuerza Sam lo tomó por la espalda, colocándolo a horcajadas, apretando sus erecciones aún más, contra el vientre del otro.

Sus manos se dirigieron tentativamente a las nalgas del menor y al no notar rechazo, comenzó a acariciar, tratando de relajar al chico.

Mientras una rozaba su entrada, la otra estimulaba su miembro lentamente.

-Te-tengo... ahh –el rostro sonrojado de Matt y sus muecas de placer, casi hacen venirse a Sam. –en el bol-bol... hay... diosss –las caricias de Sam no le permitían decir ni una sola frase coherente, pero el mayor entendió el mensaje. Retirando la mano del miembro del chico, sacó un condón y un tubito de lubricante de un bolsillo. _ Venía preparado _atinó a pensar, mientras le entregaba el primero para que él mismo se lo pusiera, a la vez que se embadurnaba un par de dedos con el aceite. Lentamente fue preparando al chico, aunque apenas resistía las manos temblorosas que lo masajeaban tan lento... era como una tortura.

Cuando el primer dedo entró completo, ambos soltaron un gemido. Se sentía estrecho... y tan caliente. El segundo fue más difícil, haciendo que Matt se tensara, y una mueca de incomodidad cruzara su rostro, rápidamente olvidada con el suave bombeo que Sam mantenía sobre su miembro. Cuando rozó su próstata, un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores lo hizo morder el hombro expuesto del chico.

-Ahh... porf-fav... só-sólo... meeetemel –antes de que terminara Sam sacó los dedos y lo hizo sentir la punta de su miembro, justo en su entrada.

-Clávate –ordenó con voz ronca, que mandó cientos de corrientes por la espalda de Matt. A pesar de la preparación y todo, era tan estrecho que ninguno pudo reprimir los gemidos de dolor y placer.

Con cuidado comenzaron a moverse, ayudados del sudor que los cubría y de las manos firmes que sujetaban a Matt en las nalgas, ayudándolo a aumentar el ritmo.

-Ahh... no... noo –murmuraba el menor sujetándose por los hombros de Sam, dándose impulso, mientras sentía como el castaño se clavaba cada vez en el mismo sitio que lo estaba llevando más allá de lo que nunca había llegado.

Con una mano, Sam logró sujetar la erección resbalosa de pre-semen y estimularlo para que se viniera. –dioss... no, no aguan... –la mano lo apretó más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que embestía con fuerza, haciendo que se viniera con un gemido ahogado, mientras enterraba la cabeza en el cuello de Sam, derramándose en su mano.

Le sensación de Matt, apretándolo aún más, si era posible, lo ahogó, llevándolo a un orgasmo violento, enterrándose un par de veces más, hasta lograr calmar la respiración un poco.

-No... no lo creo... –murmuró Matt, quedando completamente relajado sobre el regazo del castaño.

-Shhh –susurró Sammy, haciéndolo callar, mientras disfrutaban de los últimos espasmos.

Un portazo los hizo voltear la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver el rostro desencajado de Dean en el marco de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.. Continuará-.-.-.-..

(1)Canción de Los Auténticos Decadentes, que es completamente de Dean xD por eso la menciono, se llama así "la bebida, el juego y las mujeres".

Siiií soy malvada!! Dejé el fic ahí... justo cuando Dean entraba. Debo decir que es el primer slash o lemon, que me deja relativamente feliz de lo logrado. Y era así como me imaginaba que Dean se daba cuenta de la verdad... pero luego me dio un poco de miedo que a quienes les gustara sólo el pairing DeanSam se fueran a sentir, o algo... pero hasta hace una semana encontré una guía para fanfiquers y decía que si uno escribe, es por uno, y no por los lectores... así que preferí correr el riesgo, y poner todo tal como estaba planeado. Este es el capitulo más largo hasta el momento, con 5 pags de word, mientras que los otros solo tienen tres.

_Rayos... _ me siento tan mal... y es que parece que algo me ha hecho mal...

Bueno, lamento no poder responder rws, pero el malestar me gana, y ya es muy tarde.

Besos!

SinieStra Malfoy.


	7. Lo que al fin vi

Capítulo dedicado a Ina-Frikienta Wincest (mi hermana) que hoy, 23 de febrero, cumplió 16 años. Feliz cumple nee-chan

**Soy Gay! Lo que Dean no quería ver.**

Sus pasos eran calmados. La mucama que había visto, _amablemente_ lo llevó hasta el bar del hotel, y en ese lugar se pudo dar el lujo de ver la gran cantidad de personas que visitaban la ciudad. Había rubias, pelirrojas, morenas, castañas, teñidas... eran tantas mujeres que se sentía en el paraíso... claro que aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero el paraíso hubiera estado completo de haber incluido a su hermano en la imagen...

... pero era resignado, y se conformaba con todas esas preciosuras a su alrededor pensó sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.

Sus pasos sonaban en el corredor. Había visto tantas mujeres para escoger que por un breve instante se sintió abrumado. Claro que sólo fue un instante.

Con una sonrisa que derretiría a la mujer más dura, saludó a otra mucama, mientras iba hacia la habitación a buscar dinero para gastar en el casino. Una risa emocionada brotó de sus labios.

Como disfrutaba estando aquí. Era como volver al lugar donde podía actuar como se le viniera en gana, donde por fin se relajaba.

Y, a parte, le servía para olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Sammy.

En el momento en que sus dedos rodearon la manija de la puerta, el típico escalofrío de "_Algo va mal, o va a ir mal dentro de poco"_ le recorrió la espalda, al mismo tiempo que esa vocecita del demonio se reía en algún lugar recóndito de su mente.

Y lo comprendió, cuando la puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

Allí, sobre el sillón de la salita de estar de la habitación, estaba SU hermano.

Desnudo.

Como Dios lo mandó al mundo.

En pelotas.

En cueros.

Sin nada cubriendo ese cuerpazo –_cuerpo_ –sudoroso.

Su mente se desconectó un microsegundo, para luego correr como loca.

Su hermano estaba DESNUDO, follándose a alguien. Pero no a cualquier _"alguien"_ No, era un HOMBRE... ¡Un hombre!

Cuando el cerebro de Dean lo procesó, lo entendió y lo terminó de creer, casi sufrió un nuevo ataque al corazón, evitado sólo porque esa vena vouyerista-masoquista hizo aparición, regodeándose con la imagen de su hermano teniendo sexo. Sexo del rudo, dominante.

_¿Eso que vio fue el pene de su hermano penetrando al tipejo ese?_

Su mente chillaba en protesta. Tenía que ser él quien estuviera en esa posición _o en cualquiera_ _mientras estuviera con Sam_. No otro tipo cualquiera, que ve tú a saber con cuantos otros estuvo.

Una parte racional de su mente, algo escondida en ese momento le gritó que actuara como una novia celosa por primera vez en su vida, y los separara en ese mismo instante y dejara de mirar como un estúpido e hiciera algo.

Cuando sus piernas respondieron y estaba listo para saltar sobre ambos, el gemido ronco, casi animal de Sammy lo hizo congelarse en su lugar, mientras su propio pene dio un tirón, al tiempo que un latigazo de excitación le hizo temblar las rodillas. Cuando vio al tipejo esconder el rostro en el cuello de Sammy, una ira ciega lo inundó. Y cuando oyó al estúpido decir que había sido genial, todo se volvió rojo. Una parte de su mente gritaba "_Es obvio, es un Winchester ¿qué esperabas?", _ mientras otra chillaba de rabia. Una calculaba cuanto se demoraría en ir al dormitorio y simplemente acribillar al imbécil que osó a tocar a su Sammy y otra pensaba en retar al castaño, por no ser capaz de oír que él había llegado y visto todo. Una más lejana y silenciosa que todas, le decía que era inaudito que no se asombrara de descubrir de ese modo que su pequeño hermanito era gay. Pero ¿Qué importaba que fuera gay si en ese momento Dean se moría de verlo así, con otro hombre que no era él?

De pronto sintió un dolor penetrante en sus uñas, viendo que las había enterrado en la puerta de madera. Reaccionando por fin, cerró de un portazo, atrayendo la mirada castaña de Sam.

¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces había visto esa mirada confundida en los ojos de su hermano? ¿Y ese gesto de vergüenza? Algo se removió dolorosamente en su interior. Algo que nunca en su vida había sentido. Era como un demonio que rasguñaba en su estómago y lo mandaba a torcer él mismo el cuello de _ese_ para luego marcar con dientes, labios, lengua, uñas y sexo bruto el cuerpo de Sammy, para que nunca nadie más se atreviese siquiera a mirarlo.

Era obvio que todo pasó en menos de un par de segundos, pero a él le daba la impresión de que hubiese sido una vida. De pronto el peso de la realidad cayó como un bloque sobre él, y sólo atinó a huir _cobardemente –_murmuró la voz del demonio –al dormitorio, luchando por poder sacar de su mente la idea de que su hermano era gay y, aún más, la imagen de su hermano teniendo sexo con alguien que no era él.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían mantenerse como estaban? No le hubiera molestado permanecer toda su vida simplemente mirando a su hermano, y hacer cosas a su espalda para que su vida fuera mejor.

Se hundió en la cama y se cubrió con las frazadas y los cojines, tratando de ordenar su cabeza.

Si no fuera porque él no lloraba ni hacía ese tipo de cosas, apostaba todo a que estaría llorando desconsolado. Pero no. Un Winchester no hace eso... Dean no hace eso.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, hasta que sintió una mano sujetando su hombro.

De un salto se movió, mirando a Sam sin expresión en el rostro. El gesto de profunda derrota en la cara de su hermano lo conmovió, soltando un fuerte suspiro. Al menos ya estaba vestido, y parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo por dominar la –aún más –desordenada melena. El demonio en su estómago gruñó al recordar el _porqué_ estaba tan desordenado.

-Dime... –murmuró con voz más ronca de la que hubiera esperado. -¿desde cuándo que eres gay? –alguna parte de su cerebro le dijo que había sonado demasiado maduro, para ser él, o quizás muy duro. Pero eso en este momento era lo menos importante. Un brillo de decisión cruzó por los ojos de Sam.

-Lamento que esto descuadre toda tu vida. –gruñó con voz agria. –y he tenido algún rollo desde hace como dos meses. No te lo dije antes porque-

-Porque esperabas a mostrármelo con pelos y señales ¿No? –interrumpió Dean, empezando a cabrearse, con el tono de voz de su hermano. -¡Qué mejor que mostrármelo teniendo sexo con un pendejo cualquiera en la sala de la habitación! –un chispazo de entendimiento cruzó sus ojos. -¿El "vampiro" de la otra vez no era un vampiro? Claro... te reías todo el tiempo de mi–hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse. Su hermano no tenía porque saber que por primera vez había experimentado los celos y que por él, hubiera cometido homicidio sin siquiera parpadear. La mirada dolida del menor le hizo tener un vago sentimiento de culpabilidad que le hacía sentir enfermo.

Nervioso corrió la vista, sin fijarse en la tristeza que provocó su gesto.

-Sabes... eres lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir que hacer con tu vida...

-No te lo dije por esto –siseó enojado el menor, interrumpiéndolo. –era obvio que ibas a reaccionar como si fuese un caso perdido o algo así.

-No... no digas eso. –susurró sintiéndose aún peor. Estaba celoso... por su hermano... por estar con otros hombres que no eran él... Dios ¡eran hermanos! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Correr a sus brazos y decir _"No estoy enojado contigo... son los celos que hablan por mí"_ Claro, y luego se besarían hasta que la luna se hiciera miel y de los ríos corriera chocolate líquido. Eso pasaba en los cuentos, no en la vida real... y aún menos si eran hermanos.

De un salto se puso de pie, empujando levemente a Sam, y yendo hacia la salida.

-Sólo... sólo te pido que por favor me dejes aceptarlo... yo... tú me- la confesión que luchaba por salir de su boca desde que entendió que sus sentimientos por su hermano eran distintos quedó trabada, ahogada en la garganta del rubio. –Nada... –masculló saliendo.

_-Dean_ –susurró Sammy al oír la puerta cerrarse.

Había jodido todo. Literalmente.

Cuando vio a Dean entrar apurado al dormitorio, atinó a separarse de Matt. El muchacho estaba tan avergonzado y nervioso como el mismo Sam, así que cada uno se vistió rápidamente, sin cruzar palabra. Cuando el Winchester menor estuvo listo, el otro chico estaba de pie junto a la puerta, y salió silenciosamente, sin dedicar más que un gesto de ánimo al castaño, que extrañamente le infundió valor.

Tomó aire, preparándose para la reacción que podría haber esperado de su padre, si es que Dean se ponía rudo, o el típico modo de reacción del mayor para protegerse de las cosas que le afectaban –el sarcasmo y las burlas –pero no estaba preparado para verlo tan _derrotado_ (Cosa preocupante en Dean) sobre la cama.

Cuando consiguió que el rubio lo mirara, el salto que dio, removió alguna fibra sensible que lo apenó ligeramente. Y todo el interrogatorio que siguió a continuación fue más de lo que alguna vez pensó, tendría que sufrir.

Daba la impresión de que su hermano se alejaba de él y dolía... Dios, como dolía. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por retroceder el tiempo y corregir el error cometido.

Con un suspiro, trató de hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando las cosas se veían negras. Ver lo positivo que resultaba.

Ahora no tendría que esconderse de Dean... ya no tendría problemas con conseguir citas, ni persecuciones creyendo que era acosado por un vampiro.

A pesar de que era bueno... no le llegaba a consolar como necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.- continuará-.-.--.-.

Jojojo, no puedo creer que lo hice... pensé que me iba a bloquear eternamente, pero al final salió... debo decir que la mitad del fic la escribí mientras estaba en la playa, sin computador ni cuaderno ni lapiz, ni siquiera tenía una maldita servilleta... o sea, escribí todo como mensajes de texto... fueron 15 mensajes distintos xD. Todo lo hice ayer, y hoy terminé la otra mitad, como volví a una ciudad con energía eléctrica. Feliz cumple hermanita... y bueno, ojalá te guste.

Respondo sus rws:

Ania: jajaj yo también puedo compartir a Sam, pero a Dean... noo, sólo lo puede tocar Sammy si no... pues será sometido a un voto de castidad xD. Gracias por el rw.

Ina!: jojo besos y mil besos más. te eche de menos! Ojalá te guste... ya me dices... ahora a prepararse para comer todo lo que compraron y disfrutar del asado xD

YOLITHZA: jojo... con un pequeño retraso, aquí está la actualización. Espero que te guste... aunque fue un capitulo del demonio y me costó un montón sacarlo... además escribir todo en mensaje de texto, pues lo hace un poquito más difícil xD. Gracias por el rw.

Bien, no sé si logré poner todos los pensamientos enredados de Dean... lo que sí sé logré, fue que quedara tan enredado como se sintió el pobre rubio.

Bueno, besos a todos/as y eso... me tengo que ir bañar xD para el cumple de mi hermana xD.

SinieStra Malfoy.


	8. ¿¿Aceptándolo?

**Soy Gay! Lo que Dean no quería ver.**

¿Cómo era posible que su hermano lo hubiese engañado por tanto tiempo? Nunca notó nada extraño ¿Sería quizás que lo abandonaba por mucho tiempo cuando salía de conquista? ¿O algún modo retorcido de llamar la atención? No... la mirada seria que le dio cuando le dijo la verdad, era completamente honesta, además Sam no estaba acostumbrado a mentir "_pero lo más bien que te engañó por varios meses" _susurró la irritante voz interior del Winchester mayor.

Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, gracias a permanecer toda la noche despierto en el casino cerca del hotel y un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de andar con su inseparable chaqueta de cuero. El café en sus manos ya se había enfriado y algo le decía que si no juntaba el valor y se regresaba a la habitación del hotel, terminaría con un feo resfriado.

¿Pero cómo volver al dormitorio y ver a su Sammy durmiendo, inocente... y saber que en realidad eso no era cierto?

Con un gruñido tiró el café a la calle, derramándose por todos lados.

Esa molesta vocecita le susurraba que de haber ido a algún _talk show_ le habrían dicho que sufría unos terribles celos retrospectivos, gatillados de seguro por la presión de esconder todos sus sentimientos y algún tipo de inseguridad sicótica, mientras la sicóloga del programa sonriera con una sonrisa marca _Colgate_ "sin olvidar su desviación homosexual e incestuosa" terminaría de decir, incitando al público a abuchearlo.

Pero nada de lo que le pasaba por la mente era importante al momento de llegar al dormitorio.

El lugar estaba desierto, a excepción de un montón de ropa en un rincón y los bolsos en el suelo. Un molesto zumbido penetró en sus oídos, como cuando se prende un televisor antiguo, pero sin detenerse.

Sentía la sangre bullir en su interior, y las ganas de destrozar algo eran más fuerte que nunca.

¿Por qué no podía haber un demonio o criatura "x" cuando se le necesitaba?

Unos cuantos disparos de sal, uno que otro exorcismo y un par de carreras contra el tiempo en el Impala hubieran sido el cielo en este momento.

Con furia pateó el sofá... _el maldito sofá del demonio_ donde vio a su hermano, Su Sammy, con ese _niño_.

Por Dios... pero si era un mocoso –no era feo... aunque seguía siendo un mocoso –pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con alguien como él.

De un tirón sacó los cojines, golpeándolos contra el muro y el suelo, para luego darles algunos buenos derechazos y sentir como parte de su ira se desvanecía. Lo lamentaba por la mucama que le tocase entrar por la mañana a ordenar todo.

Al menos no había roto nada, aunque lo que ese maldito sofá se merecía era que lo llenara de sal y lo quemara, para que así nunca más lo pudiera penar.

Aún gruñendo se acercó al mini bar y sacó una cerveza. Una de las cajas de chocolate le llamó la atención. Era de esas que cuando eran pequeños, a Sam le gustaba que John se las comprara en las estaciones de servicio. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció por un momento en su rostro, pero recomponiéndose rápidamente, la sacó.

Una vez en la cama, con el televisor prendido en el _Mtv_ viendo _The X effect_, la cerveza por la mitad, al igual que los chocolates, y gruñendo ante el descaro del ex cuando le hacía los masajes a la chica, se pudo olvidar por un momento de todo lo mal que sentía por Sam, y simular que no estaba preocupado por él, ni de lo que quizás andaba haciendo por ahí.

--...--

El golpe en la puerta lo despertó como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. Con un gesto alerta le bajó un poco el volumen al televisor, hasta casi no escuchar a _Madonna_ cantar _Like a Virgin_.

Los pasos pesados y duros no eran los de una mucama que viniese a hacer el aseo, ni de alguien que quisiera entrar desapercibido.

De un salto se puso de pie, y con la mano lista para sacar el cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero se asomó a la pequeña sala de estar y...

... hubiera preferido no ir, y seguir en la cama, calentito, durmiendo, con _Madonna _cantándole de fondo, que ver a su hermano en el estado que se encontraba.

Su ropa estaba bastante desarreglada, con los botones mal abrochados y la camisa desfajada. Los pantalones tenían manchas de dudosa procedencia y los cordones de los zapatos manchaban con _algo_ el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. Sus ojos eran el reflejo de quien espera algún tipo de reto, pero el resto de su cara y cuello eran una oda al desenfreno y la pasión.

Sus labios estaban rojos e irritados y su cuello tenía varias marcas, algunas que sin dudas llegarían a transformarse en grandes moratones. El sólo pensar en Sammy –_Su Sammy, ¡maldita sea!_ –dejándose hacer todo eso, hacía que la rabia volviera a su cuerpo y que ese maldito pitido del demonio le ensordeciera los oídos.

Por un momento se fijó en como el chico se balanceaba en su lugar y lo miraba fijamente, con esos grandes y expresivos ojos. Por un momento movió un pie, como si fuera a avanzar, chocándolo contra uno de los cojines botados en el suelo. El balanceo aumentó un poco, hasta que volvió a su posición anterior, sin cruzar el cojín.

_¡Dios! ¿Es que, además, está ebrio?_

-De-dean... lo ssieto... de de verdadd... –murmuró Sammy apenado. Por un momento desvió la mirada al cojín frente a él, para luego volver a clavarla en Dean. –no puedo cruzar... –fue el débil susurro, acompañado de una mirada asustada, como las que le dedicaba cuando le hablaba sobre el monstruo del armario cuando eran pequeños. –es muy gra-gra-gra... eso... me voy a caerr... –susurró, tratando de enfocar la vista en el ojiverde.

Un nudo, como nunca había sentido, se aferró en su garganta. La imagen de su hermano lo había dejado completamente fuera de juego.

Los celos se regodeaban en su interior, pero no podía hacer nada con él en ese estado.

De un salto sujeto al chico del brazo, y con una patada corrió el cojín. Un suspiro cansado abandonó su garganta.

-Venga, vamos –lo guió lentamente al dormitorio. -¿no tienes ganas de vomitar? –preguntó viendo la cama limpia.

-Nop –dijo con una sonrisa Sammy. –ya vomité cuando venía hacia acá, así que no necesito... sólo.. tengo sueño –murmuró bostezando, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Con una mueca pateó los zapatos, se sacó la camisa, mostrando las marcas recientemente hechas a través de todo su torso, ganándose un gruñido de Dean. Trató de sacarse los pantalones, mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Antes de que Dean pudiera hacerle alguna broma resentida, Sammy ya estaba durmiendo sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor.

-Buenas noches... –murmuró terminando de sacarle los pantalones y tirándose en su propia cama. Ya mañana recibiría su recompensa, cuando Sam despertara con una terrible resaca y se sintiera avergonzado e incapaz de decir algo coherente sobre la madrugada anterior.

--

El olor a café inundó sus sentidos, y con un leve gruñido desenterró la cabeza de entre las almohadas.

-Buenos días –susurró Sam, mientras le tendía un café. Sus ojos claros vagaron por el rostro de Dean, sin fijarse en los ojos verdes irritados, y luego se desviaron mirando al pequeño velador junto a la cama. Un desayuno bastante completo reposaba en ella. –La mucama lo trajo. –dijo fijándose en lo que Dean miraba. Con un gesto algo avergonzado se sentó en su cama, y abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la voz ronca de Dean lo interrumpió.

-No digas nada... –murmuró. Los ojos de Sam se abrieron por la sorpresa, de seguro esperando que le fuera a hacer alguna burla sobre emborracharse con tan poco... o quizás alguna broma sobre con que chico había pasado gran parte de la noche. Con gesto cansado tomó el café y se sentó en la cama. Ni él mismo se entendía.

-Recibí una llamada de Bobby sobre un posible caso cerca de aquí... pensé que te podía interesar. –bien... así que entendía la indirecta sobre cambiar el tema.

-Genial... ya era mucho para mí, un par de días de vacaciones. Mejor terminemos de pagar y nos vamos de aquí.

Cuando ya estaban en el hall del hotel, el chico con quien lo había encontrado en el dormitorio, se encontraba junto a un tipo mayor... de seguro su _papi_. El hombre se volteó a mirarlo y con un gesto de reconocimiento lo saludó y comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

-Hola Dean... vaya, quien hubiera pensado que alguna vez me iba a reencontrar contigo. Hola Sam... ayer Matt llegó tarde, aunque me comentó que había estado contigo... no le creí –lo saludó, estrechándole a ambos las manos. Sentía el cuerpo de su hermano tenso y podía fijarse que el chico también lo estaba. Cuando vio el rostro del hombre nuevamente recordó de donde lo conocía.

-Hola... –respondió con su típica sonrisa. –es cierto, quien lo hubiese pensado... casi creería que esto fue planeado. –dijo sin mirar a nadie en especial. –ahora recuerdo que contigo fue el asunto de los... bichos. –murmuró, acercándose a la recepción.

-Sí. –contestó sin reprimir el escalofrío antes los recuerdos desagradables. –bueno, veo que ustedes ya se van. –dijo señalando los bolsos.

-El deber llama... no hay vacaciones para nosotros. –sonrió Dean, jalando a Sam más cerca de él, evitando que se acercara a Matt.

-Una lástima. Bueno, que estén bien.. cuídense. –dijo tomando a su hijo del hombro y llevándoselo rumbo a los ascensores, ambos haciendo una señal de despedida.

Todo el camino, hasta llegar al Impala fue un completo silencio. Y así continuaron, hasta salir de la ciudad.

-¡Demonios! –terminó por estallar Dean, sintiendo el silencio en el auto. _¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traerme engañado, sólo para tener un rollo con un pendejo?¿Cómo?_ Las réplicas se quedaron en su garganta, y sólo subió el volumen a todo lo que daba el aparato. Metallica retumbando en sus oídos, y ahogando cualquier reclamo.

--

Continuará...

Bien... y llegamos al que creo es el penúltimo capitulo. Ya sólo falta el desenlace y quizás un epílogo y habré terminado por primera vez un fic de más de un capitulo.

Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero mi ingreso a la universidad –a primer año –me había tenido totalmente absorta, y ahora que estuve en paro, tuve algo de tiempo de ordenar mis ideas. Y a pesar de que mañana entro a clases nuevamente, y que se supone ya debería estar durmiendo, no pude evitar terminar con el capitulo y simplemente subirlo. (espero no arrepentirme por eso xD)

Ahora contesto a sus rws y me voy a ir acostar:

Yolithza: Jojo, gracias por el comentario, y me alegra que te guste la historia. Y o creo que con todo lo que me demoré, si sigues esperando, es que tu paciencia es de santa xD. Gracias por el rw. Besos!

Bien, gracias a toda la gente que lee, y que disfruta del fic... y relax, que ya el próximo cap se viene el wncest que tanto esperan nOn.

Besos!!

SinieStra Malfoy.


	9. Estúpidos bares discos cosas raras

**Soy gay! Lo que Dean no quería ver.**

Llevaban una semana, tres días, cinco horas y 39 minutos en la misma situación que cuando salieron de Las Vegas, y aunque su hermano –el duro y macho-recio, Dean – respetaba el silencio de "_Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas"_... lo hacía a costa de quedarse callado todo el tiempo. Sólo decía lo que fuera estrictamente necesario para que no terminara muerto por el fantasma vengativo del momento, o para repartirse las investigaciones del caso...

... y sinceramente estaba por estallar.

Ya no soportaba ese constante rechazo, y las miradas raras que su hermano le dedicaba. Muchas veces había pasado por su mente que quizá lo mejor era simplemente alejarse de él, y dejar que el tiempo curara las heridas de la mejor forma; pero no, era egoísta y masoquista, prefiriendo quedarse sufriendo ahí, que simplemente marcharse y seguir con el trabajo de su padre por su cuenta.

Con un suspiro dejó vagar su mirada por el dormitorio. Una pieza con colores sencillos, camas que no eran lo mejor, pero no eran duras como otras que habían tenido la mala suerte de conocer. Lo típico, pero sin dar la impresión de ser un motel para parejas desesperadas o tipos con alguna "dama de compañía".

Y claro, lo más obvio, Dean no estaba.

Se le había olvidado mencionar que desde el asunto de su _salida del armario con público y todo_, Dean se había dedicado en un 260 por ciento a coquetear, tontear y follar con cualquier mujer que se le cruzara... y no, no llevaba ningún tipo de cuenta para saber el cálculo exacto. Era casi como si el que tratara de reafirmar su sexualidad fuera Dean y no él... y claro que no necesitaba reafirmarla, ya que estaba bastante asumida. Tampoco podía evitar mirar a Dean con más cariño del que correspondía, o simplemente con dolor por todo lo pasado, mientras el rubio no se daba ni por aludido.

Con un nuevo suspiro se puso de pie, yendo a la cama, para dormirse y mañana tratar de avanzar en el caso... visitar al forense, hacer averiguaciones, lo típico. Su mano se quedó a medio camino, mientras se sacaba la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sus ojos brillaron con chispas especiales.

De un manotazo terminó de desvestirse y con un gesto decidido sacó de su bolso unos jeans desgastados, una camisa verde y una toalla. Si Dean no se interesaba en lo que hiciera, no había necesidad de andar con el rabo entre las piernas como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Y si su hermano en algún momento le decía algo como "_No quiero saber nada de tu vida personal"_ entonces en ese momento se preocuparía de disimular más, que por ahora... ¡a disfrutar se ha dicho!

¿Qué gay no iba a aprovechar la casi _bendición_ que le dio su hermano, para salir a "conocer" personas?

Diez minutos y ya estaba duchado, vestido y listo para la acción, una sonrisa kilométrica en los labios y el pelo húmedo goteando ligeramente.

"_Salí de caza"_ –escribió en el taco de papel sobre la mesita en la entrada, por si no volvía y Dean se preocupaba. Ya supondría él a que tipo de caza se refería.

--.--

Se sentía ahogado, y con ganas de matarse por la estúpida idea que había tenido.

Joder, con su mente, con los letreros de neón, Sammy y el mundo entero.

Un simple paseo por la ciudad lo llevó a pasar por fuera de un pub-disco-cosa-rara, de donde entraban y salían hombres... y sólo hombres.

Su ceño se frunció, con ese gesto de incomprensión que ponía cada vez que Sammy empezaba a hablar en complicado, y decidiendo aparcar a su nena en algún lugar seguro se encaminó al dichoso lugar, donde un gran letrero de neón lo iluminó, las palabras "_Babylon_" encandilándolo levemente.

Cuando un grupito de hombres que esperaban por entrar lo comenzaron a saludar y hacerle gestos para que se acercara, una gota de sudor frío corrió por su espina dorsal, la comprensión iluminando su mente.

Por un momento, su instinto natural de supervivencia lo hizo retroceder dos pasos, cuando la indignación se hizo camino.

Ahí, entre las personas a entrar en ese _antro de mala muerte_ estaba Sammy... SU Sammy... hablando con un negro más alto que su gigante y de dientes blanquísimos, que relucían. El castaño andaba con esa camisa verde que lo hacía lucir... apretado. Era la única expresión. Le quedaba estrecha por todos lados, y al mover los brazos parecía que la iba a romper, dejando lucir esos músculos que se marcaban claramente y que se notaban en sus antebrazos, gracias a que llevaba la camisa arremangada.

Los jeans le caían por las caderas, encajando perfectamente y sip... también marcaban todo su trasero, como pudo notar cuando se volteó a sonreír al tipo que estaba tras él en la fila.

En ese momento se fijó en todos los hombres que parecían seguir hambrientos a su hermano. Y obviamente el chico no se daba ni por aludido, animado conversando con el _Negro-Mr-Dientes_, y el _Rubio-Háblame-Por-Favor_ de la fila, dejando lucir esas sonrisitas nerviosas tan típicas de él. Y un débil aire de no estar completamente convencido de hacer lo correcto.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer en el interior del lugar supo que no podía quedarse en el motel o en cualquier otro lugar y sólo imaginarse que era lo que Sammy podía estar haciendo... Necesitaba.Verlo.Con.Sus.Propios.Ojos. Y no, no era nada similar a celos, ni a desesperación. Eso lo sentía cuando notaba los ojos de cachorro de Sam mirarlo y él, supuestamente, no se daba cuenta, y no podía hacer nada más que controlarse y no saltarle encima.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando puso un pie en el interior del local. El aire era prácticamente irrespirable y la gran cantidad de piel que se veía era capaz de nublarle la vista a cualquiera. Cuerpos moviéndose frenéticos al ritmo de _eso_ que difícilmente se podía llamar música (comparado con Metallica o Black Sabbath, por supuesto) rozándose descaradamente.

La vista de unas escaleras a balcones le subieron el ánimo levemente, subiéndose para buscar a su hermano... sólo deseaba encontrarlo y marcharse de ese puto infierno.

--...--..-.-.-.

Joseph –el negro que le había hablado en la fila –y Ryan –el rubio- no lo habían soltado, y ahora bailaba junto a ellos en un lugar cercano a la barra. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, producto del calor y la vergüenza. Sabía que tenía que disfrutar mientras tuviera la oportunidad, que en ese lugar iba a encontrar a chicos dispuestos a follar por un rato y que no se debía preocupar por enrollarse ni cosa por el estilo. Incluso se había dado cuenta de las miradas que algunos le dedicaban desde la barra, pero no se sentía capaz de sacarse a Dean de la cabeza. Joder! Ni siquiera en el lugar más interesante lo podría olvidar.

Una mano acariciando su cintura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos –dijo Joseph con su acento latino, mirando a algún punto entre la marea humana. –pero ya tengo mi presa y no pienso desperdiciarla. –con un guiño, se alejó, bailando entre los que los rodeaban.

Cuando Sam volvió a mirar a Ryan, pudo ver esa mirada que tantas veces había visto en los ojos de Dean, cuando coqueteaba con alguna camarera. Parecía devorárselo con la mirada, y esos grandes ojos azules destellaban con las luces del lugar, dándole notas intrigantes.

La mano firme del rubio se aferró a su cadera, aumentando el ritmo del baile, asfixiándolo con la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento su rostro quedó a milímetros de su oreja, sintiendo la cálida respiración de Ryan.

-Tranquilo Sam... sólo relájate. –el susurro mandó cientos de corrientes por su espina dorsal, cumpliendo su cometido, relajándolo lentamente contra el cuerpo del rubio. No tenía necesidad de sentirse atrapado, siendo que en ese lugar era más libre que nunca. La mano que sostenía su cadera se dedicaba a acariciar de forma vaga, a veces apretando y otras sólo sosteniendo, mientras su rostro seguía fijo deslizándose por su cuello, estremeciéndolo con cada respiración. Antes de darse cuenta tenía los labios atrapados por la boca de Ryan, una lengua juguetona tratando de abrirse paso y unos dedos enredándose en los mechones que cubrían su nuca. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, sintiendo como el beso lo absorbía y esa cálida lengua encontraba lo que estaba buscando, frotándola contra la suya, invitándolo a responder.

La sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos, sintiéndose la presa de alguien más.

Las manos se deslizaban insinuantes, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y el que imponía el beso, los muslos rozándose levemente, jugando a acercarse y a alejarse, subiendo la temperatura despacio...

...

--...--...-

-Déjame! –fue el grito de Dean, cuando un tipo con exceso de maquillaje se acercó, acariciándolo _por accidente_. Estaba irritado. No soportaba el lugar.

Veía hombres por todos lados, enganchados con otros y las pocas mujeres que podía haber eran lesbianas.

Sin contar que aún no podía encontrar a Sammy por ninguna parte. Había cambiando varias veces de balcón, pero no había caso.  
Rendido, decidió ir a conseguirse un trago... ojalá al menos tuvieran cerveza.

--...--...

¿Cuánto llevaban con ese jueguito? No lo podría decir. Sentía la cabeza embotada y los labios hinchados, sin contar con la erección que empezaba a surgir en sus pantalones, gracias a los constantes roces que Ryan le daba, seduciéndolo lentamente, como quién rodea a un conejo y espera a que este corra para cazarlo.

Cuando sintió la erección del rubio clavarse contra su propia pierna, supo que el jueguito había acabado.

-Vamos... –el susurro fue ronco y bajo, pero los ojos azules lo miraron como si se lo hubiese gritado, una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios rojos.

La mano lo sujetó firme, llevándolo junto a la barra, y pasando directo a los baños. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que iba a hacer, que no se dio cuenta del rubio de ojos verdes que lo quedó mirando como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas, ni en la expresión de furia que se instaló en su rostro luego de unos segundos.

Con fuerza Ryan lo empujó contra la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, sus labios rozándose lentamente mientras susurraba.

-Te voy a follar tan duro, que suplicarás piedad... y lo disfrutarás tanto que aunque quieras no te podrás detener. –un brillo maldadoso cruzó los ojos de Sam, satisfacción y reto. Con un giro cambió los roles, apresando al rubio contra la pared, notando como se alteraba la respiración de Ryan.

-Yo creo –siseó junto a su oreja, deslizando la lengua por el borde. –que será _todo_ lo contrario. –un débil mordisco en el lóbulo, su lengua rodeando la carne lastimada y un débil gemido como recompensa fue el suficiente estímulo para asaltar esa boca que tanto lo había torturado. De un empujón abrió la puerta de un cubículo vacío, y estaba por cerrarla, cuando una mano la sujetó. Con un gruñido se separó del rubio, dispuesto a hacer desaparecer al que lo interrumpiera cuando se había armado del suficiente valor, pero la voz se le escapó al ver a Dean fulminándolo con la mirada, sus ojos brillando, dispuestos a cometer asesinato.

-Vete... ¡Vete! –el grito de Dean hizo a reaccionar a Ryan, quien con gesto molesto se separó de Sam y con un guiño, salió del cubículo.

-Ya si luego quieres, me buscas fuera. –se oyó, dejando a ambos hermanos mirándose en silencio.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres? –fue el gruñido de Sam, mientras se frotaba los ojos con gesto cansado, la presión de bajarse la calentura y evitar tirarse sobre Dean haciendo mella en él.

-Quiero... quiero... –los ojos de Dean brillaron bajo la luz roja del lugar. –Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. –murmuró viendo una gota de sudor en el cuello de Sam, que se deslizaba haciéndole burlas y retándolo a lamerla.

-Supongo que eso es difícil... dada tu forma de aceptar las cosas –murmuró resentido, por lo bajo, no esperándose que Dean lo alcanzara a escuchar y lo empujara contra la mampara, cerrando de un portazo la puerta, para que los chicos que estaban en el pasillo no viesen nada.

Y quizá ese fue su error.

No había considerado que su hermano ya no era el chico pequeño de nueve años que lo seguía a todos lados, sino un hombre grande, y que lastimosamente –para él – era capaz de llenar todo el espacio del pequeño baño, dejándolo apretado contra la puerta, toda esa masa musculosa asfixiándolo lentamente. Tentándolo a rozarlo, a saber como sabrían esos labios que estaban entreabiertos murmurando algo. Tan rojos e hinchados.

Como un golpe eso lo trajo a la realidad, alcanzando a oír lo que Sam decía.

-... de verdad lo entiendo, pero si a ti no te importa, entonces seguiré con las cosas que me gustan, y que tú seas mi hermano no va a ser impedimento. Ahora por favor déjame pasar... no creo que Ryan siga por ahí. –estaba nervioso. Joder, sentir a Dean junto a él de esa forma lo mataba. Sabía que estaba hablando apresuradamente, lo que fuera con tal de convencer a Dean de que lo dejara al menos huir de ese lugar, y aliviar la dolorosa erección que tenía desde su baile en la pista y que con la presencia de su hermano se había visto reafirmada.

Su mano rodeó la cintura de Dean, para alcanzar la manilla, sabiendo que fantasearía un tiempo con ese roce, y lo que podría haber pasado de no haber sido su hermano, en ese mismo cubículo. El débil estremecimiento del rubio mandó un corrientazo a su polla, alegre del leve roce.

En ese momento clavó los ojos en los verdes de Dean, sabiendo que algo iba mal, porque el rubio no temblaría ante su toque, lo habría empujado, y se iría gritando alguna estupidez, pero no temblaría.

Dean parecía hipnotizado, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, brillando de esa forma que lo volvía loco.

-Dean... –susurró, pensando que quizá su imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada, porque no era normal ver deseo en los ojos de su hermano... al menos no dirigido a él. –Por favor... –susurró, tratando de calmarse, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Ese brillo aún presente en el fondo de los ojos de Dean.

_¿Y si Dean también...?_

Algo le gritaba que se atreviera, pero el miedo era fuerte. ¿y si arruinaba toda su vida por una simple calentura?

Con fuerza cogió la manilla, dispuesto a salir, cuando la voz de Ryan sonó en el pasillo del baño.

-Sammyyy –el lloriqueo del muchacho hizo sonreír a Sam y bufar a Dean –no sean egoístas... eres lo suficientemente grande para que podamos compartirte. –antes de responder que salía de inmediato, Dean lo interrumpió.

-Olvídalo, _yo _No comparto lo mío. –fue el gruñido automático de Dean. Tanto la impresión como la rabia se reflejaron en el rostro del menor.

-Oye! –el brillo molesto en los ojos de Sammy hizo reaccionar a Dean de lo que había dicho. –Después de todo lo que has hecho, ¿también tengo que soportar tus ataques de controlador...? ¿Quieres que me vaya al motel y no vuelva a salir?

-Eso estaría bien –respondió con esa sonrisa descarada típica suya. Antes de darse cuenta, Sam lo había empujado contra la pared. Y en modo automático le devolvió el empujón, haciéndolo quedar sentado sobre el retrete.

Los ojos brillantes de Sam lo miraron de forma extraña, revolviéndole el estómago de forma desagradable.

-Sólo... sólo vete –susurró Sammy, mirando el piso del baño. –No llegaré muy tarde. –al notar que Dean no se movía, se puso de pie, y salió del baño, sin tocarlo en ningún momento.

-Sam... ¡Sam! –llamó, al verlo caminar tenso, tomando por el brazo a ese rubio desteñido, saliendo a la pista de baile nuevamente.

Cuando lo alcanzó, lo pudo ver besando al tipo ese, de forma ruda. Años de conocimiento le decían que sólo descargaba su rabia en él... pero no podía evitar estremecerse al verlos ahí, donde cualquiera podía mirarlos.

Antes de darse cuenta, había jalado a Sam, acercándolo a su cuerpo, rozándose ligeramente. Sus ojos clavados en los del castaño, viendo un brillo de deseo y miedo. Nervioso, se lamió los labios, fijándose como la mirada de su hermano seguía atenta el movimiento de su lengua, el deseo aumentando por instantes.

El descubrimiento fue como un rayo sobre su cabeza.

Con firmeza sujetó a Sam contra su pecho, logrando un jadeo ahogado del castaño.

-No bromeo... –gruñó, ronco. Su brazo deslizándose por la baja espalda de Sam, apresándolo, sin hacer caso del estremecimiento del castaño. –... Cuando digo que _yo _no_ comparto lo mío_. –La expresión de molestia surcó un momento el rostro de Sam, sus labios listos para alegar, cuando la boca predadora de Dean lo tomó.

No pedía permiso, simplemente tomaba lo que por _derecho _era suyo. Y así le quedara claro a todos en ese puto infierno... Sam Winchester le pertenecía.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Sam se contrajo en miedo, sin saber que había pasado para terminar así, inmóvil en el duro agarre de Dean.

Una parte de él rogaba por dejarse llevar... pero otra sabía que no podía ser nada bueno que su hermano se lo morreara en un club gay.

Un débil gemido escapó desde el fondo de su garganta al sentir los dientes de Dean enterrarse en su labio inferior, mientras la lengua hábil del rubio se deslizaba hacia el interior de la boca de Sam, acariciando tentativamente.

Sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Dean, sin saber si acercarlo más, o alejarlo de una buena vez. Cuando un muslo del rubio rozó su polla, perdió todo rastro de cordura, devolviendo el beso con fuerza. Sus brazos rodeando el cuello cálido del rubio, acercándolos hasta no dejar ni un milímetro de distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

La lengua de Dean causaba estragos en Sam, y lo único que podía hacer era enterrar sus dedos en la nuca del mayor y frotar su erección en el muslo del rubio, sintiéndose como un animal en celo con cada roce desesperado y más duro de lo que nunca había estado.

-Joder, Sammy –gruñó Dean, al separarse del beso, y sentir al castaño morder sobre su garganta, lamiendo juguetonamente su pulso, a ratos rozando con sus dientes. –Venga, vamos. –murmuró, separándolo de su cuerpo, dispuesto a llevarlo a cualquier lugar, donde no los miraran como lo hacían ahí, pasando por alto la tensión en el cuerpo de Sam.

De un brazo lo tiró, hasta salir del lugar y llegar junto al Impala.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? –fue el gruñido molesto de Sam, arrancando su brazo del agarre de Dean. No era capaz de entender que buscaba hacer el rubio con todo esto, más que molestarlo y humillarlo. -¿Acaso te fumaste algo? ¿O te colocaste? –por un momento los grandes ojos verdes lo miraron con confusión, hasta que esa sonrisita conocedora asomó a los labios irritados.

-En realidad no fui yo quien se estaba _colocando _–murmuró, acercándose lentamente, captando el nerviosismo del menor. –es sólo que llegué a la conclusión que si te gustan los hombres, como todo Winchester debes obtener lo mejor... –nuevamente estaba junto a Sam, a punto de tocarlo, sus labios a meros centímetros, su nariz captando el suave aroma que desprendía la piel del menor, así como su respiración acelerada. -... y lo mejor soy yo. –esta vez, cuando lo besó, lo hizo con el hambre de convencer al castaño de que no había problema con eso, de mostrarle los sentimientos que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Su lengua acariciando suavemente, moviéndose pausada sobre su compañera, invitándola a jugar con ella.

Con un par de pasos fue capaz de guiar al castaño hasta la puerta trasera del Impala, y entrar en él, dejándolo tirado, cuan largo era, sobre el asiento de atrás del auto.

-Dean –gimió bajito Sam, al sentir el peso de su hermano sobre su cuerpo, la presión exacta sobre su polla, haciéndolo suspirar por más. Un nuevo gemido se perdió en su garganta al sentir los labios del rubio vagar por su cuello hipersensibilizado con tanto roce a lo largo de la noche.

Una mano hábil se deslizó sobre su cierre, bajándolo lentamente, alargando la tortura del castaño. –por favor... –murmuró, tomando con rudeza el rostro de Dean, besándolo como sabía, de esa manera que siempre volvía locos a quienes estaban con él. Sus dientes apresando el labio superior, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, arrancando un gemido profundo de la garganta del rubio.

Cuando fue capaz de atrapar en su mano el miembro firme de Sam, y sentirlo pulsando caliente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. _Joder _fue su pensamiento por un segundo, preguntándose como pudo resistir tanto tiempo sin hacerle eso a Sammy, si sentirlo derretirse bajo su toque era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Y aunque el miedo seguía presente, se desvaneció como por arte de magia, al sentir las caderas de Sam temblar bajo su agarre, buscando un roce mayor, que lo aliviara de su dolor.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que toco uno que no sea el mío. –susurró Dean, contra los labios de Sam, oyendo maravillado una pequeña risilla, ahogada de inmediato en un gemido, al apretar suavemente la erección del castaño.

-¿Quién diría que aún te quedaba una primera vez? –murmuró Sam, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Ya sabes... –susurró, deslizando su mano por todo el largo de la erección, disfrutando de los débiles suspiros del castaño. –_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_... –una sacudida especialmente fuerte de las caderas de Sam lo hizo mirar lo que tenía entre manos. La polla del castaño estaba hinchada y roja, casi morada, mientras su punta goteaba lentamente líquido preseminal, ayudándolo a deslizar más fácil la mano. Con cuidado presionó su pulgar sobre el glande, obteniendo un gemido más audible que los otros. Con una sonrisita miró a Sam, viendo su rostro rojo, con una leve capa de sudor, adhiriendo algunos mechones a su frente, y esos ojos –tan indescriptibles como su dueño –mirarlos con placer, perdidos en lo que Dean lo hacía sentir. –Al parecer, para ser mi primera vez no soy tan malo ¿O no? –Aumentando por un momento la velocidad, evitó que Sam contestara, dejando oír sólo los suaves gemidos del chico. Con precisión apretaba la cabecita, cada vez que se deslizaba hasta el extremo, y con el pulgar presionaba la hendidura, obteniendo más gemidos frustrados.

-No eres... no eres malo... _Dios –_siseó Sam, sintiendo sus ojos bizquear, cuando Dean mordió su cuello con fuerza, de seguro buscando dejar un moratón, y esa lengua afilada acariciar, mezclándose con los roces de los dientes del rubio, y esa mano que lo estaba volviendo loco. Se separó, reuniendo toda su fuerza, apoyándose en los asientos hasta quedar con la espalda en la puerta contraria, con una pierna apoyada en el suelo y la otra extendida, Dean mirándolo entre sus piernas, con su mano aún sobre su polla dura. –Ven... es más cómodo. –con una mano sujetó el mentón de Dean, atrayéndolo para besarlo firme, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, buscando devolver el placer que le hacía sentir con cada caricia. La otra mano se paseó hasta llegar a la erección en los pantalones del rubio, y acunarla suavemente sobre los vaqueros, logrando un gemido profundo. Con habilidad bajó el cierre, bajando la ropa hasta tener el miembro de Dean entre sus dedos, disfrutando de cada trozo de la piel caliente, dispuesto a guardar ese momento en su memoria por siempre, cada textura, cada vena palpitando de deseo en su mano, todo.

-Veo que tú tampoco eres tan malo. –gruñó Dean, atrayendo la mirada del castaño, dejando lucir ese brillo de celos, mientras su mano se deslizaba más ruda sobre la erección de Sam, logrando un gemido ronco. La cabeza de Sam se tiró hacía atrás, golpeando contra la ventana dejando todo el cuello a disposición del rubio. Con un gemido, resbaló su nariz sobre la piel expuesta, aspirando el aroma del cuerpo de Sam, sintiendo como el castaño lo apretaba entre sus dedos, devolviendo las caricias diestramente en su erección. –pero no es broma... –su lengua rodando sobre el lugar donde palpitaba su pulso furioso, sus dientes agregándose, rasguñándolo levemente. - ...eres _mío_, sólo mío. –con un último gemido, enterró sus dientes, sintiendo a Sammy correrse entre sus dedos, la mano del castaño apretarlo de forma imposible, arrastrándolo en su propio orgasmo, liberando un gemido mezclado con el estrangulado de Sam.

Luego de unos minutos, pudo sentir su mente regresando a la tierra, aún relajado luego de uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en su vida, sintiendo como si se hubiera sacado un peso enorme de los hombros. Con cuidado se retiró de encima de Sam, donde había caído al correrse, sintiendo la mano aún algo pegajosa. Indiferente se limpió en su propia ropa interior, esperando no haber manchado a su nena.

Cuando miró los grandes ojos de Sammy, vio reflejados en ellos, el mismo alivio que sentía al haber... _expresado_ sus sentimientos.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sam, haciéndolo lucir _adorable_ (y que conste que si lo pensó, fue sólo porque aún estaba atontado por el efecto post-orgasmo) estando todo sonrojado y con el pelo algo desordenado, sus ojos brillando alegres.

-Vaya... y yo que pensaba que si había algo imposible, es que tú fueras gay... –susurró algo ronco el castaño, limpiándose también, y empezando a arreglarse la ropa.

-No soy gay –fue la respuesta de Dean, sintiendo que se comenzaba a sonrojar. La carcajada de Sam lo obligó a levantar la vista.

-Pues si lo que acabamos de hacer no es gay, entonces no sé que es lo que hicimos.

-No soy gay, porque no me gustan los hombres. –fue el comentario testarudo del rubio.

-La última vez que me vi en el espejo, pensaba que era un hombre... o al menos eso dice lo que tengo entre las piernas. –murmuró sonriendo aún, aunque empezando a fastidiarse con la porfía de Dean.

-_Y no lo dudo_ –pensó por un momento Dean, aunque al ver la mueca que empezaba a surcar el rostro de Sam se tensó, la vocecilla olvidada susurrándole que más le valía arreglar la situación. –Sam –gimió desesperado, internamente asombrado de lo fácil que su hermano lo dominaba. –No me gustan los hombres, sólo tú. –la oración quedó flotando en el aire, haciendo suspirar ligeramente a Sam, sabiendo que esa sería una de las mejores declaraciones que podría obtener de parte del rubio, y de todos modos sintiéndose feliz de que el rubio lo hubiese aceptado de una manera tan sencilla.

Suavemente volvió a tomar el rostro de Dean, para besarlo sin prisas, disfrutando de la sensación de esos labios, tanto tiempo vedados, ahora dispuestos a entregarse a él, sin problemas ni discusiones. Del placer de besar a la persona que quería. Separándose despacio, lo miró un segundo, antes de sonreír.

-Yo también, Dean. Yo también.

--...--... Fin

Jo, no puedo creer que al fin lo haya hecho... que haya terminado este fic. Me siento feliz, y espero que todas disfruten de la lectura... de todos modos aún falta el epílogo ;) donde habrá de verdad slash xD entre los dos... ya que haciéndole caso a mi hermana, en este capítulo, lo que buscaba es que ambos se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos... ya para el epílogo daré rienda suelta a todas las pasiones xD

Queda decir que si hay algo que me inspiró para hacerlo, es la serie Queer as Folk (simplemente una joyita del slash) de hecho, el nombre del local es el favorito de los personajes de la serie :)

Bien, respondo a los rws anónimos:

Yolithza: Jajaja, si te impresionaba lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Dean, aquí se demuestra hasta donde, aunque son sus celos los que me ayudan con la historia ;) Lamento que no haya subido este capítulo tan tarde T.T lo tenía comenzado desde que subí el otro... pero ya sabes, las cosas no salen como uno quisiera. Besos! Y gracias por el post.

Lau: Gracias por el rw, me alegro que te guste y coincido, ellos se pertenecen mutuamente. Y punto. Besos!

Ina: jojojo... ya ves, aquñi está tu influencia maléfica, ojalá te guste lo que salió, mira que me quedé hasta la una y cuarto escribiendo xD pero hoy no me quedé dormida en clases xD Soy feliz por eso. Besos!!

Eso, besos a todas/os!!

SinieStra Malfoy.


End file.
